Amnesie
by n00binador
Summary: Ein Fremder wacht irgendwo im Wald auf. Er weiß weder wer er ist noch wo er ist und was er eigentlich hier tut.Der Fremde: Du
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: Der Fremde im Wald**

Es ist dunkel. In weiter ferne hörst du das zwitschern der Vögel. Langsam versuchst du deine Augen zu öffnen, doch das Licht blendet dich und du schließt sie sofort wieder. Du versuchts es noch einmal und diesesmal schaffst du es. Du liegst auf einer kleinen Lichtung inmitten eines Waldes. Du versuchst dich aufzusetzen doch ein stechender Schmerz in deiner Brust hält dich zurück. Vorsichtig hebst du deinen Kopf und schaust auf deine Brust. Ein langer gebogener Dolch ragt aus deinem Brustkorb. Du fasst vorsichtig mit beiden Händen den Dolch und ziehst ihn mit einem Ruck raus. Der Schmerz fährt durch deinen ganzen Körper lässt dann aber nach. Du stemmst deine Arme auf den Boden und richtest dich auf. Du blickst an dir herunter. Dein schwarzes T-Shirt ist Blutgetränkt und klebt an deiner Brust. Du fährst mit der Hand über die Wunde, sie ist groß und tief, aber aus irgendeinem Grund scheint sie dich nicht zu töten. Du schaust auf deine blutverschmierte Handfläche. Vorsichtig leckst du etwas von der roten zähflüssigen Flüssigkeit ab. Der metallene Geschmack löst eine komische Wärme in deinem Körper aus. Du stehst auf und taumelst unsicher zu dem kleinen Teich. Du kniest dich zum Wasser und wäschst erst mal deine Hände dann dein Gesicht. Das Wasser hat sich wieder beruhigt und aus dem Wasser schaut dich nun ein Paar rote Augen an. Es ist dein Spiegelbild, das Gesicht eines Jungen, etwa um die 16, das dich etwas verwirrt anschaut. Du richtest dich wieder auf und schaust dich um. Die Lichtung ist größer als sie zuerst schien, außer dem kleinen Teich und dem dichten Wald gibt es aber nichts zu sehen. Du gehst zurück zu dem Platz an dem du aufgewacht bist. In dem plattgedrückten Gras hat sich eine Blutlache gebildet. Wohl dein eigenes Blut. Ein blauer Schimmer neben der Lache erregt deine Aufmerksamkeit. Dort liegt ein blaues Stirnband mit einer Metallplakette. Sie ist auch voll mit Blut dass du erst mal wegwischt. Unter der Blutschicht erscheint eine Gravur die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Blatt besitzt. Du hebst es auf und steckst es an deinen Gürtel. Zwei andere Gegenstände an deinem Gürtel fallen dir ins Auge: eine kleine Tasche und eine kunstvoll verzierte Kettensense. Du setzt dich in den Schatten eines Baumes am Rande der Lichtung und leerst erst mal die Tasche aus. Zwei Rauchbomben, etwas Verbandszeug und einige medizinische Pasten purzeln ins Gras. Es ist nichts dabei was dir sagen könnte, wo du bist oder was du hier tust. Enttäuscht packst du alle Sachen sorgfältig wieder in deine Tasche und hängst sie an deinen Gürtel. Jetzt nimmst du die Kettensense in die Hand. Es fühlt sich an als hättest du sie schon tausendmal geführt. Vorsichtig lässt du die Kugel am Ende der Kette Figuren beschreiben. Dann trennst du blitzschnell einen Ast vom Baum ab. Du scheinst wirklich geübt im Ungang mit ihr zu sein. Du betrachtest die Schnitzereien am Griff. Es ist ein rotes Tribal Muster was sich stark von dem Schwarz gefärbten Griff abhebt, allerdings hilft dir das auch nicht wirklich weiter. Du hängst die Sense ebenfalls an deinen Gürtel und stehst wieder auf. Die Wunde fängt wieder an zu schmerzen. Mit jedem Schlag scheint dein Herz fast aus der Wunde zu springen. Du nimmst noch einmal die Tasche um die Wunde abzubinden. Du greifst eine Paste schmierst sie auf den Verband und Wickelst ihn um deine Brust. Sofort fängt die Wunde an zu brennen, doch nach etwa zwei Minuten löst sich der Schmerz. Du schaust noch einmal auf die Paste um mit erstaunen festzustellen das weder die, noch irgendeine andere beschriftet sind, trotzdem scheinst du zu wissen wofür sie da sind. ‚genug nachgedacht' denkst du dir. Du solltest so schnell wie möglich ein Krankenhaus finden um die Wunde schließen zu lassen. Sie mag erst mal gestillt sein doch ohne richtige Behandlung, wird sie trotzdem dein Tod sein. Du schaust noch mal auf deinen Gürtel um sicherzugehen das alles festgemacht ist. Das Stirnband mit dem Blatt drauf fällt dir wieder auf. Ist es deins? Wenn nicht: Wem gehört es dann? Du lässt die Frage ruhen da du jetzt eh keine Antwort darauf finden würdest und machst dich auf den Weg, raus aus diesem Wald.


	2. Chapter 2

So hier ist mein zweites Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich entschuldige mich wenn ich irgendwelche Ninja Ausdrücke/Namen falsch geschrieben habe. Falls ja sagt es mir bitte.

**Kapitel 2: Wer bist du?**

Die Sonne geht unter und du läufst immer noch. Du bist Müde, alle deine Glieder schmerzen. Die Wirkung der Paste hat ebenfalls aufgehört und die Wunde schmerzt nun mehr als je zuvor. Du versuchtst die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, und weiterzugehen. Wenn du nicht bald Zivilisation findest, würdest du hier draußen sterben. ‚Scheiß Aussichten' denkst du dir und läufst weiter. Plötzlich hältst du inne. In der Ferne siehst du einen Feuerschein. Von Mut erfüllt sprintest du los. Du erreichst die Stelle mit dem Feuerschein und blickst nun von einer Klippe hinab auf eine Stadt. Auf der anderen Seite erkennst du einen Weiteren Berg mit vier Gesichtern hineingemeißelt (A(nmerkung)d(es)A(utors): Hat Tsunade da auch schon einen Kopf? Dann wären es nämlich fünf). Du schleppst dich runter zu einem Tor in der Befestigung. Aus der Ferne erkennst du zwei Personen, die das Tor bewachen. Ein Junge etwa in deinem Alter und ein Mädchen etwas älter. Der Junge trägt einen Pelzkragenpullover und hat genauso wie das Mädchen einen roten Streifen unter jedem Auge. Das Mädchen trägt fast die gleichen Sachen, hat allerdings eine Weste an anstatt eines Pullovers. Selbst aus der Ferne scheinst du das Gespräch mitzubekommen: „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Hinata! Was wenn ihr etwas passiert ist, Sis!" argumentiert der Junge heftig. „Mach dich nicht selber nervös, Kiba. Sie hatte nur wahrscheinlich keine Lust mehr, auf ihre Familie und ist abgehauen. Ich war ja auch mal in dem Alter. Sie kommt sicher bald wieder zurück." Entgegnet die junge Frau. Einer der Hunde, die bei den beiden bis grad eben gemütlich im Grasgelegen haben, ist aufgesprungen. Er hat dich gewittert. Du bist mittlerweile auch in Reichweite der beiden Personen. Die Frau spricht dich an: „Wohin des Weges Fremder?" „I-Ich muss ins Dorf!" antwortest du ihr. „Ok dann bitte deinen Namen, und Wohnort." Du willst automatisch auf die Frage antworten bis dir plötzlich einfällt das du weder weißt wo du herkommst noch wie du heißt: „Ich w-weiß es nicht." „Was soll das heißen?" Fragt der Junge ungläubig. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!" „Pah das kann doch jeder sagen." Plötzlich fängt der kleine Hund auf dem Kopf des Jungen an zu knurren. Der Junge schaut entgeistert auf das Stirnband in deinem Gürtel. „Was ist Kiba?" Fragt die Frau. Kiba zeigt auf das blutige Stirnband: „DAS IST HINATAS STIRNBAND." Plötzlich stehen auch die anderen Hunde auf und Knurren dich bedrohlich an. Du weichst einen Schritt zurück. „Ok Junge ich glaub wir bringen dich erst mal zur Hokage! Komm freiwillig mit und du machst es uns allen leichter." Die beiden greifen ein Kunai und machen deutlich dass du dem Jungen folgen sollst. Unter den argwöhnischen Augen der Hunde und des Jungen gehst du durch das Dorf, das Mädchen bleibt zurück um den Eingang zu bewachen.

Endlich habt ihr ein großes rotes Gebäude am Fuß des großen Berges mit den Gesichtern erreicht. Der Junge macht ein Zeichen das du warten sollst und tritt durch eine große Tür. Du versuchst dich etwas umzuschauen, doch die Hunde knurren dich mit gefletschten Zähnen an. Etwas verängstigt bleibst stehen. Die Tür geht wieder auf, und Kiba winkt dich rein. Am Tisch sitzt eine etwas verschlafen aussehende Frau, die du etwa auf Mitte zwanzig schätzt. Einige Minuten herrscht eine bedrückende Stille, bis die Frau endlich das Wort ergreift: „Sie sind verletzt." „ACH NE! WIRKLICH?" fährst du sie an. „Hokage Tsunade! Das tut doch jetzt nichts zur Sache. Er hat das Stirnband von Hinata am Gürtel hängen!" Wirft Kiba ein und greift blitzschnell nach dem Stirnschützer an deinem Gürtel. „Wer bist du?" fragt dich die Frau. „Wie ich ‚Dogboy' hier schon sagte: Ich weiß es nicht! Ich bin heute morgen auf irgendeiner Lichtung im Wald aufgewacht, mit einem Dolch in der Brust und dieses Stirnband neben mir! Überhaupt mal nebenbei: Wo bin ich, wo ist der nächste Arzt und wer ist diese Hinata eigentlich?" fragst du etwas ungeduldig. „Du bist im Dorf versteckt hinter den Blätter, ich bin Ärztin und Hinata ist eine unserer Chunins die Seit zwei Tagen verschwunden ist." Sagt die Frau. „Toll, und was hab ich nun damit zu tun?" „DU mein Lieber tauchst hier auf, blutverschmiert, mit dem Stirnband Hinata's das ebenfalls blutverschmiert ist." Die Hokage ist aufgesprungen und funkelt dich nun böse an. „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun." Wiederholst du langsam und deutlich. „Genau das glaube ich nicht," sagt die Frau ebenso langsam und deutlich, „Aber ich schicke dich jetzt erst mal ins Krankenhaus damit sie sich die Wunde anschauen. Kiba wird dich begleiten. Wir reden morgen weiter." Damit setzt sie sich wieder hin und macht deutlich das die Unterredung vorbei ist. Kiba packt dich unsanft am Arm und zieht dich aus dem Büro, in Richtung eines großen weißen Gebäudes. Dort angekommen setzt ihr euch in die Notaufnahme bis sich ein Arzt deiner annimmt. Der Mediziner betrachtet deine Wunde mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Interesse: „Ein Wunder das sie noch am Leben sind! Die Wunde geht knapp bis ans Herz, man kann es sogar Schlagen sehen! Wir werden sofort operieren." Der Arzt ruft einige Schwestern die sofort mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Eine kommt zu dir und drückt dir bevor du reagieren kannst eine Spritzen in den Arm. Fast sofort fällst du in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft?**

Es regnet. Du bist wieder auf der Lichtung, auf der du aufgewacht bist. Überall liegen Leichen. Sie sind brutalst massakriert worden. Zwischen den Leichen kriechen überall grüne Schlangen umher. Mit ihren leeren Augen scheinen sie dich zu verfolgen. Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung kniet ein blauhaariges Mädchen, und lugt vorsichtig hinter einem Baum hervor. Als du ihr in die Augen schaust fängt sie an zu zittern, und verkriecht sich etwas mehr hinter dem Baum. Du läufst auf sie zu, ohne den Blickkontakt zu verlieren. Das Mädchen ist unfähig sich zu rühren. Langsam hebst du deine Sense von der immer noch das Blut der anderen Opfer tropft. Das Mädchen weicht noch mehr hinter den Baum, doch du fixierst weiterhin ihre weißen Augen. Endlich ist sie in Reichweite deiner Sense, du holst aus, und verfehlst sie knapp. Die Blauhaarige scheint ihre Beherrschung wieder erlangt zu haben und rennt nun in den Wald. Du schwingst die Kette deiner Sense geschickt um ihren Arm und ziehst sie ruckartig zurück sodass das Mädchen vor dir in den Dreck fällt. Langsam kniest du dich zu der Blauhaarigen runter und schlägst deine übergroßen Fangzähne in ihren Hals. Sie versucht zu schreien doch über ihre Lippen weicht kein Laut mehr.

Schweißgebadet wachst du in einem weißen, sterilen Raum auf. Dein Herz rast wie wild und du Atmest stoßweise. ‚Was für ein schräger Traum' denkst du. Du blickst dich in deinem Zimmer um. Es ist klein und eng, wie man es von einem Krankenhauszimmer denkt. Durch ein Fenster fällt Licht. Es muss schon um die Mittagszeit sein. Vor der Tür hörst du Stimmen.

„Und wenn ich es ihnen sage. Der Junge hat unter seiner gesamten Haut eine Chakraschicht die jede Wunde heilt. Die einzige Stelle an der diese Schicht nicht ist, ist die eine Stelle auf seiner Brust an der die Wunde war." Sagt eine tiefe Männerstimme.

„Das ist vollkommen unmöglich." Antwortet eine Frauenstimme die wohl der Hokage gehört, „Eine solche Technik aufrechtzuerhalten ist vollkommen unmöglich. Es würde einfach zu viel Chakra verbrauchen." „Trotzdem schafft er es. Selbst unter der Narkose!" Antwortet wieder die Männerstimme, die wohl zu einem Arzt gehören muss. Du betrachtest deine bandagierte Brust. Die Wunde scheint wieder verschlossen zu sein. Vorsichtig drückst du auf den Verband was du sofort wieder bereust. Die kleine Berührung lässt dich vor Schmerz, zusammenzucken. Die Wunde ist wohl doch noch nicht vollständig geheilt. Plötzlich schwingt die Tür auf, und die Hokage tritt ein. „Wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht. Dann können wir ja ein noch mal in Ruhe über die Vorkommnisse reden." Fängt sie sofort an.  
"Wie ich schon sagte: Ich habe keine Ahnung." Antwortest du leicht genervt, „Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht!"

„Also gut. So kommen wir wohl nicht weiter. Weiß du wer dich verwundet hat?" Die Hokage hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und die Beine gekreuzt.

„Nein! Ich bin mit dem Dolch in der Brust aufgewacht."

„Wie sah der Doch aus?"

„Er war lang und hatte einen gebogenen Klinge. Was bringt das?"

„Wahrscheinlich gar nichts."

„Dacht ich mir. Mal was anderes: Wann kann ich hier raus?"

„Der Arzt sagt dass die Wunde soweit wieder zu ist du dich aber aus Prügeleien raushalten sollst. Aber sonst kannst du eigentlich gehen."

„Zum Glück.

„Aber ich rate dir: So lange wir mit der Sache nicht weiterkommen bleibst du in Konoha! Die Wachen am Tor kennen dein Gesicht also versuche es erst gar nicht."

„Ja ja, schon verstanden."

„Also wenn wir weiter kommen melden wir uns bei di, und wenn du dich an etwas erinnerst auch. Kapiert?"

„Ja, ja."

„Gut wir sehen uns." Sie steht aus und verlässt den Raum.

Du nuschelst ihr noch irgendwas hinterher, dann ziehst du dich hastig an. Bei deinem T-Shirt stutzt du. Der Riss scheint verschwunden zu sein. ‚Na ja, wahrscheinlich ist es ein neues, das Blut ist ja ebenfalls rausgewaschen'. Du ziehst es dir über und verlässt das Krankenhaus.

In Konoha herrscht das Pure Leben. Überall gehen Leute geschäftig durch die Gegend. Du hast deine Hände in den Taschen vergraben und läufst ziellos durch die Gegend. Du hast keine Ahnung was du tun sollst und Geld hast du auch keins. Gerade läufst du an einem Nudelrestaurant vorbei als der Junge mit dem Hund, Kiba meist du dich zu erinnern, in Begleitung eines Jungen mit blonden Haaren und einer Art Schnurhaare um die Ecke kommt. ‚Oho' du schluckst hörbar. Die beiden Jungs haben dich bemerkt. Der Blonde flüstert einige Worte zu Kiba, der bejahend nickt, und stapft dann wütend auf dich zu. Er packt dich am Hals und drückt dich an eine Hauswand. „WAS HAST DU MIT HINATA GEMACHT?" schreit er dich an, und schließt seine Hand mit ungeheurer Kraft um deinen Hals. „I-Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!" Röchelst du.

„ACH JA WIRKLICH?"

„J-Ja! Jetzt l-lass mich los! Ich kriege keine L-Luft!"

Das Gesicht des Jungen wird wutrot im Gesicht und schlägt dann mit voller Wucht auf deinen Verband.

So mit diesem Schmerz lass ich euch mal allein. Vielen Dank für alle Kommis. Ich entschuldige mich wie immer, falls ich irgendwelche Begriffe falsch geschrieben, oder benutzt habe. Falls ja sagt es mir bitte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Einleitung: **Hallo zusammen. Dieses Kapitelist etwas länger, hoffe ihr lest es trotzdem. Dieses mal muss ich eine kleine Anmerkung zur Zeit machen: Also das ganze spielt nachdem Sasuke übergelaufen ist. Er ist wieder zurück gekehrt und Orochimaru und Kabuto leben beide noch. Ich weiß leider nicht wie es wirklich ist weil ich bisher nur bis Episode 156 geschaut hab (Tendenz steigend). Hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß.

**Kapitel 4: Wer war's?**

Du wachst wieder in dem Krankenhausraum auf. Wieder hattest du frische Verbände vor der Brust, und wieder waren von vor der Tür Stimmen zu hören. ‚Ein Deja Vu' ein lächeln huscht über dein Gesicht. Du konzentrierst dich wieder auf das Gespräch das vor deiner Tür abgehalten wird.

„Wirklich Naruto! Denk nach bevor du irgendwelche Menschen verkloppst. Wir mussten ihn drei Stunden zusammengeflickt. MITTEN IN DER NACHT! " Sagt eine energische Frauenstimme.

„Ja, Ja, Ja. Ich war einfach wütend, schließlich hat der Kerl meine Hinata umgebracht!"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht bewiesen! Du wirst jetzt da rein gehen und dich bei ihm entschuldigen." Ein nuscheln kommt als antwort. Dann wird deine Tür aufgerissen und der blonde Junge im orange farbigen Overall kommt reingerauscht. Durch die offene Tür kannst du die zweite Gesprächsteilnehmerin sehen: Ein Mädchen mit rosa haaren in einem roten Kleid.

„Äh, Hi." Reißt dich der Junge wieder aus deinen Gedanken.

„Hi." Du legst eine Hand vorsichtshalber an deine Sense die aufgerollt auf dem Nachttisch ruht.

„Ich, äh, ich wollt mich bei dir entschuldigen meine Nerven sind wohl mit mir durchgegangen, echt jetzt!" er kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Ach kein Problem." Du zwingst dir ein Lächeln auf, „War ja nicht so schlimm."

„Nicht so schlimm? Du hast zwei Tage im Koma gelegen."

„ZWEI TAGE?" Fragst du ihn etwas entsetzt.

„J-Ja, zwei Tage." Antwortet der Junge etwas überrascht von deiner Reaktion, „Hast du etwas verpasst?"

„Was soll ich den verpassen? Ich kann mich an keinen Termin mehr erinnern?" Du versuchst zu lachen aber es wird eher ein komisches Husten, „Ist etwas wegen Hinata rausgekommen?"

Das Gesicht des Jungen wird plötzlich von einer unbestimmten Traurigkeit erfüllt: „N-Nein. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich hier. Du sollst uns zu der Lichtung führen."

„Klar, falls ich stehen kann." Du schaust ihn aufmunternd an und fügst, nachdem du siehst das es nichts hilft, noch hinzu: „Keine Sorge. Es ist doch noch gar nicht klar ob sie wirklich…na ja du weißt schon." Der Junge lächelt dich schwach aber dankbar an.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Ich? Naruto Uzomaki und ich werde eines Tages Hokage." Sagt Naruto überschwänglich.

„Äh…Ja, gut." Du schaust ihn etwas schief an, „Warte schon mal draußen."

Nachdem der Junge gegangen ist ziehst du deine Sachen an und gehst auf den Platz vor dem Krankenhaus, wo schon Naruto, das rosahaarige Mädchen, und ein düster dreinblickender Junge stehen.

„Also," fängt Naruto an, „das sind Sakura Haruno," sie begrüßt dich freundlich und du grüßt zurück, „und Sasuke Uchia." Der Junge, ebenfalls in schwarz gekleidet, schaut dich misstrauisch an und du erwiderst den Blick. „Wie sollen wir dich nennen?"

„Nennt mich Nobody! Das erinnert mich an einen alten Western." Sagt du lächelnd. (AdA: Mein Name ist Nobody mit Terence Hill. Ihr fragt euch warum ihr euch an den Western erinnern könnt: das hat nix zu bedeuten aber sonst hättet ihr keinen Namen.)

Ihr macht euch auf dem Weg. Du folgst den dreien ,die mit rasender Geschwindigkeit erst über die Dächer Konohas, dann durch den Wald rennen, mit Leichtigkeit. Du fühlst dich seltsam leicht und hast nach kurzer Zeit die Führung übernommen. „Ihr sollt doch mir folgen, oder." Rufst du ihnen lachend zu, während du sie überholst.

Nach einer halben Stunde seit ihr auf der Lichtung angekommen. Die Blutlache ist immer noch da, genauso wie die Flecken am Teich und am Baum die du dort verloren hattest. „Wir haben Glück das es nicht geregnet hat." Sagt der Uchia fachmännisch, und fängt an nach Spuren zu suchen. Die beiden anderen Ninjas und du tun es ihm gleich.

Eine viertel Stunde vergeht bis Sakura den Dolch findet den du unachtsam ins Gebüsch geworfen hattest. „Hier! Ich hab was gefunden!" ruft sie glücklich und rennt in die Mitte der Lichtung.

„Na toll! Und was soll uns der Dolch sagen?" Fragt Naruto etwas enttäuscht.

„Ich kenne diesen Dolch!" Sagt Sasuke mit einer gewissen Spannung in der Stimme, „Er gehört Kabuto!"

Naruto und Sakura, machen ein Fassungsloses Gesicht.

„Wer ist Kabuto?" Fragst du neugierig obwohl du das Gefühl hast es lieber gar nicht wissen zu wollen.

„Er ist die rechte Hand Orochimaru's!" Antwortet Naruto.

Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Der Name hallt in deinem Kopf wieder. Du hast das Gefühl ihn zu kennen. Woher weißt du nicht.

„Was ist Nobody?" fragt Sakura besorgt. Du realisierst das du wie versteinert Löcher in die Luft starrst. „Nichts. Nichts." Wehrst du ab. Ein Rascheln auf der anderen Seite des Teiches macht euch aufmerksam. „Was ist das?" fragt Sakura besorgt. „Das werden wir gleich wissen!" Naruto wirft ein Kunai in einen Busch und das Rascheln verstummt. Vorsichtig gehst du hin. Nur noch ein paar Schritte bist du vom Busch entfernt. Immer noch Stille. Vorsichtig näherst du dich immer weiter. Eine Hand legst du auf den Busch und reißt ihn dann ruckartig runter.

„Haha! Naruto du hast das arme Kaninchen hier fast zu Tode erschreckt!" Lachst du bei dem Anblick des Karnickels das dich mit riesigen Augen anguckt. Du hörst ein erleichtertes Aufatmen von der anderen Seite des Teiches. Dein Blick fällt auf einen abgebrochenen Ast knapp über dir. Schlagartig wird dir klar das im Baum jemand sitzen muss. Du springst im letzen Moment zur Seite als schon zwei Kunai dort stecken wo du gerade eben noch gestanden bist. Aus dem Baum springen vier vermummte Ninjas die bedrohlich ihre Waffen auf dich richten.

„NOBODY!" ruft Sakura von drüben. Ein Mann packt dich und legt dir ein Kunai an die Halsschlagader.

„Eine falsche Bewegung und euer Freund hier ist Geschichte!" ruft der Mann der dich schützend vor seinen Körper hält.

„LASS MICH LOS!" schreist du den Mann an, der davon aber nicht wirklich beeindruckt ist.

Instinktiv überkreuzt du deine Finger zu einem seltsamen Fingerzeichen. Dein T-Shirt verwandelt sich plötzlich in viele kleine pelzige Körper, die wild um sich schlagen. Fledermäuse! Die Männer schreien auf und der Geiselnehmer taumelt unter der Wucht der geballten Flügelschläge zurück. Mit einer Handbewegung rufst du die Fledermäuse zurück die sich wieder an deinen bandagierten Oberkörper heften und zu einem schwarzen T-Shirt verschmelzen. ‚Ah. Deswegen ist der Riss aus meinem Shirt verschwunden'. Du nimmst die Kettensense von deinem Gürtel und drehst dich zu den Ninjas um. „Irgendwelche letzten Worte?" fragst du sie bevor du anfängst mit der Kette auf sie einzudreschen. Mittlerweile sind auch die beiden männlichen Ninjas eingetroffen und unterstützen dich tatkräftig. Sakura zögert noch etwas kommt euch dann auch zur Hilfe. Du hältst mit deiner Kette zwei der Gegner auf Distanz während Naruto und Sakura sich um den dritten kümmern. Der vierte wurde grade von Sasuke mit seinem Sharingan schwer verprügelt. Du konzentrierst dich wieder auf deine Beiden den der, der dich als Geisel genommen hatte macht einen Vorstoß. Du weichst seinem Kunai aus, springst hoch und gibst ihm einen Tritt an die Schläfe sodass er auf seinen Kollegen stürzt. Die Beiden rappeln sich wieder auf doch du bist schon über ihnen und vergräbst deine Sense in dem Kopf des Einen. Einen Augenblick bist du unaufmerksam sodass der Andere dir sein Kunai in die Seite rammen kann. Blind vor Schmerz wirbelst du herum und trennst dabei, mit der Sense den Kopf von seinen Schulter. Mit einem Ruck ziehst du das Kunai aus deiner Seite und wie durch ein Wunder verheilt die Wunde sofort. ‚Das muss die Chakraschicht sein!' denkst du mit einem lächeln als du über die heile Haut streichst. Mittlerweile haben auch die Anderen ihre Ninjas getötet.

„Wow! Cooles Jutsu." Naruto klopft dir anerkennend af die Schulter, „Wo hast du das denn gelernt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Die Antwort mutiert mittlerweile zu deiner Lieblingsantwort

Ihr setzt euch ins Gras. Sakura hat einige Reisbällchen dabei von denen du und die anderen Jungs dankbar nehmt. Die Kunoichi heilt derweil einen Kratzer an Sasukes Wange den er sich beim Kampf zugezogen hatte. Naruto hat sich, abseits, an einen Baum gelehnt und mümmelt teilnahmslos an einem Reisbällchen. Du gehst zu ihm.

„Was ist?" Fragst du ihn etwas besorgt.

„Nichts."

„Es ist wegen Hinata, oder?"

„Ja." Die Stimme des sonst so lauten Shinobi klingt schwach und dünn.

„Du hattest sie sehr gern."

„Ja! Wir liebten uns, echt jetzt." Unter seinen Augen bilden sich einige Tränen, „Ich komm einfach nicht klar damit sie nie wieder sehen zu können! Ihre blauen Haare, fühlen zu können. In ihre weißen Augen sehen zu können." Du verschluckst dich an deinem Reisbällchen: ‚Blaue Haare? Weiße Augen?' Urplötzlich ist dir der Traum wieder vor Augen. Du bist immer noch heftig am Husten. Um den Reiz zu lösen haust du dir, ohne nachzudenken, auf die Brust. Fast im selben Moment weicht der Hustenreiz zu einem Schmerzenschrei.

„Wow! Was ist den mit dir los?" Naruto ist aufgesprungen.

„NARUTO!" Hörst du eine wütende Frauenstimme von der Lichtung her.

„ICH WARS NICHT! ECHT JETZT!" Ruft Naruto zurück.

„I-Ich hab mich nur am Reisbällchen verschluckt." Wehrst du Sakuras vorwürfe ab.

„Naruto! Nobody! Wir sollten gehen." Ruft euch Sasuke.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später findest du dich mit den anderen im Büro von Tsunade wieder die gerade dabei ist durch endlose Haufen von Akten zu wühlen.

„Und? Was habt ihr herausgefunden?" Fragt sie sobald sie dich und die anderen Ninjas im Aktenwald erspäht hat.

„Wir haben Kabuto's Dolch gefunden und wurden von Sound Ninjas angegriffen." Sasuke reicht der Hokage ein Stirnband das ihr den Leichen abgenommen habt.

„Orochimaru?"

„Ja!"

Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Warum kommt dir der Name bloß so bekannt vor.

„War das alles was ihr gefunden habt?"

Ein Nicken von deiner Seite.

„Gut dann seid ihr fürs erste entlassen." Du erhebst dich wie die anderen und läufst in Richtung Tür, doch bevor du rausgehen kannst wirst du zurückgepfiffen.

„Wo hast du eigentlich vor zu schlafen heut Nacht?" fragt dich Tsunade.

Schockiert stellst du fest das du darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht hast: „Ich red mal mit Naruto. Vielleicht schlägt er mich noch mal."

„Falls du nicht unbedingt auf einen weiteren Krankenhausaufenthalt bestehst, könnte ich dir ein kleines Hotelzimmer zur Verfügung stellen." Bietet dir die Hokage an.

„Ja ich glaube das ziehe ich dem Krankenhaus vor." Sagst du dankbar und nimmst die Adresse und Schlüssel entgegen.

‚DIE WILL MICH DOCH VERARSCHEN!' schreit eine sehr böse Stimme in dir beim, Anblick der Bruchbude vor der du gerade stehst. Etwas angefressen stapfst du in das Gebäude.

„Guten Tag was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragt dich die Frau an der Rezeption.

„Wo sind die Zimmer?" Fragst du genervt zurück.

„Die Treppe hoch dann links."

„Danke." Du stapfst die Treppe hoch und suchst nach deinem Zimmer. Du trittst durch die Tür und findest dich in einem spartanisch eingerichteten, aber sauberen Zimmer wieder. ‚Na ja immerhin sauber!' denkst du dir während du dich im Zimmer umschaust. Das Zimmer besteht aus Schreibtisch, Schrank, Bett und ein angrenzendes Bad. Nachdem du eine warme Dusche genossen hast lässt du dich aufs Bett fallen. Der Tag heute war ziemlich anstrengend. Du solltest morgen mal Tsunade nach diesem Orochimaru ausfragen. Falls er, oder dieser Kabuto, Hinata umgebracht haben sollen, solltest du sie schnell finden um deine Unschuld zu beweisen. Falls du unschuldig bist. Aber warum solltest du sie umbringen? Mit diesen Gedanken fällst du in einen tiefen, traumlosen (zum Glück) Schlaf.

* * *

Wie immer möchte ich euch darum bitten Fehler bei japanischen Ausdrücken (oder auch deutschen) mir zu sagen.

Bis zum nächsten mal dann.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Deine wahre Kraft**

Mitten in der Nacht wirst du von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch auf dem Hausflur geweckt. Etwas genervt greifst du nach dem Wecker. ‚0:30! Welcher Idiot läuft um diese Zeit noch im Haus rum?' Du nimmst deine Sense und Ziehst dir dein T-Shirt über. Als du gerade die Tür öffnest schwingt diese auf und ein Mann kommt rein. Er trägt eine Art braunes Kleid und eine große Schleife auf dem Rücken. Unter seinen Augen hat er dicke lilafarbene Schminke aufgetragen. „Endlich habe ich dich gefunden." Sagt er mit einer feinen, singenden Stimme.

„Wer zur Hölle sind sie?" Fragst du den Mann, etwas perplex von dieser Begrüßung.

„Wie?" Er schaut dich verdutzt an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wer sie sind!" Wiederholst du dich.

„Ich bin's Orochimaru."

‚Da war der Name wieder! Orochimaru.' „Ich, ich kenne sie nicht! Aber sie haben definitiv etwas mit dem Tod Hinata's zu tun! Ich muss sie ausliefern."

„Was ist mit dir Híro? Erinnerst du dich nicht? Und wer ist Hinata?" Der bleiche Mann schaut dich unsicher an.

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht, und Hinata ist das Mädchen für dessen Tod ich in Verdacht stehe!"

„Kabuto was ist mit ihm? Und kennst du diese Hinata?" Ruft Orochimaru unfreundlich und ein weiterer Mann tritt in den Raum.

„Wie es aussieht leidet er unter Amnesie, Meister Orochimaru, und ja Hinata ist der Name der Geisel." Sagt der Mann unterwürfig und schiebt seine Brille zurück die von seiner Nase rutschen will. Eure Blicke treffen sich, und es läuft dir Eiskalt den rücken runter. In seinen Augen brennt unsagbarer Hass.

„Dann tu was dagegen." Schreit ihn Orochimaru wütend an.

„D-Das geht nicht, Meister. Seine Erinnerungen werden erst mit der Zeit zurück kommen." Sagt Kabuto und wirft sich vor Orochimaru auf die Knie.

„Komm mit mir Híro! Tief im Inneren weißt du das du zu mir gehörst!" Orochimaru kommt auf dich zu und legt seine Hände auf deine Schultern. Du weichst unter ihnen weg: „Wow, Wow, Wow. Der Tag an dem ich mich von einem Mann in Frauenkleidern und Schminke um Gesicht anfassen lasse ist noch lange nicht gekommen! Also Finger weg!" du begibst dich mit deiner Sense in Angriffsposition.

„Wie es aussieht hast du recht!" Seufzt Orochimaru an seinen Diener gerichtet, „Wir werden warten müssen." Orochimaru verlässt den Raum. Kabuto zögert noch etwas und wendet sich auch zum gehen. Du schaust dich perplex um und versuchst erst mal zu realisieren was gerade passiert ist. „Das war Orochimaru…er hat mich Híro genannt (AdA: für alle die es nicht wissen: Híro heißt Blutegel. Für alle die es besser wissen: Falls es falsch ist, sagt es mir besser. Ich hab das Wort aus einem Internet Lexikon.)…und der man in seiner Begleitung war Kabuto. Moment mal! DAS WAR DOCH DER, DER MICH ABGESTOCHEN HAT! Oh man ich habe grad den Mann entkommen lassen der meine Unschuld hätte beweisen können, aber was noch schlimmer ist: Ich rede laut mit mir selbst!" plapperst du ,immer noch verwirrt, vor dich hin. ‚So denken ist viel besser. Erst mal in Ruhe verschnaufen. Ich scheine wohl Híro zu heißen. Oder es ist mein Spitzname. Orochimaru scheint mich gut zu kennen. Woher?' Du setzt dich wieder aufs Bett. Das war eindeutig zuviel für diese Uhrzeit. Du liegst noch einige Stunden wach und verarbeitest das Geschehene. Um halb fünf ereilt dich dann endlich wieder der Schlaf.

Ein lautes Klopfen reißt dich aus dem Schlaf. Du blickst wieder auf den Wecker. Halb Sechs. Du schwingst dich aus dem Bett und stellst überrascht fest das du mitsamt Kleidung geschlafen hast. Wütend reißt du die Tür auf. Vor dir steht ein, ebenfalls ziemlich verschlafen dreinblickender, Junge in Ninja Weste: „Hi. Ich soll dich zur Hokage bringen. Sie will mit dir reden."

„DAS KANN SIE AUCH NOCH HEUTE NACHMITTAG!" schreist du den Jungen genervt an, der darauf aber keine Miene verzieht.

„Für diesen Fall soll ich dir sagen, dass du hier auf ihre Kosten wohnst und du hier kein Essen serviert kriegst." Sagt der Junge und lächelt diabolisch.

„Mist! Gut warte einen Augenblick." Du bietest ihm einen Stuhl an und verschwindest im Bad. Keine 5 Minuten später bist du schon auf dem Weg zur Hokage.

„Hallo! Wie geht's deiner Wunde?" begrüßt dich die Blondine überfreundlich.

„Hätten sie mich nicht zwei Stunden später rufen können?" Du gähnst um deine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

„Du wirst heute trainieren!" Du verschluckst dich an deinem Gähnen.

„WAS? Ich meine: Was soll ich trainieren?" Fragst du etwas entgeistert.

„Deine Ninja Fähigkeiten."

„Wie kommen sie darauf das ich ein Ninja bin?"

„Naruto hat wir von deiner Performance im Wald erzählt."

„Wofür? Ich meine was soll ihnen das bringe?"

„Du sollst auch etwas für deine Logis tun! Außerdem will ich deine Fähigkeiten überprüfen."

„Und was soll ich machen?" Du hast aufgegeben dich zu wehren nachdem du auf der Stirn der Hokage eine verdächtige Ader hast pochen sehn.

„Du wirst mit Shikamaru und seinem Team auf eine Mission gehen!" Der Junge hinter dir seufzt hörbar auf.

„Muss das sein?" Du bist von der Situation ebenfalls nicht sonderlich angetan.

„JA ES MUSS SEIN!" brüllt die Hokage plötzlich los.

Du und Shikamaru verziehen sich möglichst schnell aus dem Büro, ohne dabei von den fliegenden Akten getroffen zu werden. Sobald ihr aus der Gefahrenzone draußen seid verschnauft ihr erst mal.

„Sie sollte mal was gegen ihre Cholerik tun!" schnaufst du.

„Frauen halt." Antwortet Shikamaru mit einem Grinsen.

„DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT!" Schreit es durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von einem Büromöbel, dem ihr im letzten Moment ausweicht, und ‚nur' einen Ninja mit Verband über der Nase trifft.

Kurze Zeit später stehst du zusammen mit Shikamaru, einem rundlichen Ninja, der sich als Chouji vorgestellt hat, und einer blonden Kunoichi, namens Ino, vor dem Haupttor von Konoha.

„Also: Was sollen wir tun?" Fragst du beiläufig während ihr euch auf den Weg macht.

„Wir sollen die Umgebung des Dorfes patrouillieren." Antwortet der Schwarzhaarige in der Ninja Weste.

„Toll und wie will sie bei blödem Rumgehhopse meine Fähigkeiten einschätzen?"

„Frag sie selber! Ich hab keine Ahnung." Wehrt Shikamaru ab.

Shikamaru gibt ein Handzeichen zum stehen bleiben.

„Was ist los?" Fragst du ihn. Er antwortet nicht sondern zeigt dir an zu schweigen.

An deine Ohren dringt ein klarer heller Ton. Er kommt dir so seltsam bekannt vor. Irgendwie vertraut. Der Ton lullt dich ein, und du siehst die Welt um dich herum nur noch verschwommen. ‚Ein Illusions-Jutsu!' Du formst mit deinen Fingern ein Handzeichen und sofort wird die Welt um dich herum wieder klarer. Shikamaru hat sich ebenfalls befreien können doch Chouji und Ino sind immer noch betroffen und schauen sich nur verwirrt in der Gegend um. Neben dir auf dem Ast landet eine Person. Genau wie auf allen andren Ästen um dich herum. Du überschlägst die Zahl und kommst auf etwa ein Dutzend. Die Person neben dir kommt näher. Sie denkt wohl das du immer noch von dem Jutsu betroffen bist. Du hörst ein metallisches Geräusch als ein Kunai gezogen wird. Fast unmerklich fährst du mit der Hand an deine Tasche und holst vorsichtig eine Rauchbombe heraus. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wirfst du sie dem Ninja neben dir an den Kopf und sofort ist die ganze Szenerie in dichten rauch gehüllt. Du schnappst dir Ino und springst mit ihr aus dem Rauch heraus auf einen Ast von wo aus du alles überblicken kannst. Shikamaru hat es dir gleich getan und steht nun mit dir auf dem Ast. Shikamaru spricht ein Anti-Illusins-Jutsu.

Mittlerweile haben sich auch die Angreifer wieder berappelt und umkreisen euch nun systematisch. Du legst eine Hand an deine Sense und versuchst die Ninja noch einmal zu zählen. Es sind 18. Alle in grau-bläulichen Anzügen mit Tarnfarbenmustern: Sound-Ninjas!

„18 gegen vier? Das ist unfair! Ruft lieber noch Verstärkung!" Kündigst du arrogant an.

„Ihr solltet Lieber Verstärkung rufen!" Antwortet einer der Angreifer, wohl der Anführer. Er gibt das Zeichen zum Angriff, und die Sound-Ninjas stürzen sich auf euch. Einige bleiben plötzlich stehen unter dem Einfluss vom Shikamarus Jutsu, andere Wenden sich plötzlich gegen ihre Kameraden unter Ino's Jutsu und wieder andere werden von Chouji's Körper in Schach gehalten. Du beschließt dich auch etwas zu tun und hetzt deine Fledermäuse auf einige Ninjas die auf dich zustürmen. Schnell lässt du deine Sense in deine hand gleiten und greifst den, nun ungeschützten, Anführer an. Dieser weicht einem Schlag deiner Sense geschickt aus und zieht ein Kunai. Du parierst einen Schlag mit deiner Kette und schlägst sofort mit der schweren Eisenkugel am Ende der Kette nach. Die Kugel trifft den Ninja am Arm und zertrümmert seine Schulter. Der Anführer schreit kurz auf schlägt dann aber mit dem anderen Arm umso härter zu. Du ziehst deine Sense im letzten Augenblick hoch und wehrst so einen Stich gegen deine Brust ab. Ohne das du es merkst hat sich von hinten ein anderer Ninja genähert der dir nun sein Kunai in den Rücken rammt was aber an der Chakraschicht hängen bleibt. Ungläubig zieht der Ninja das Kunai wieder heraus und betrachtet wie sich die Wunder wieder schließt. Du wirbelst herum und triffst den zweiten Ninja mit der Eisenkugel sodass er bewusstlos, vom Ast, in den Tod fällt. Der Anführer will dich treten doch du fängst sein Bein und ziehst ihn ruckartig in Reichweite deiner Sense. Du lässt die Klinge auf den Kopf des Ninjas runtersausen und vergräbst das kalte Metall in seiner Stirn. Nachdem der Körper leblos zu Boden geglitten ist schaust du dich um, um zu sehen was deine Kameraden gerade machen. Erschreckt stellst du fest das Shikamaru mit einer gewaltigen Wunde am Hals zusammengebrochen ist. Chouji und Ino sind ebenfalls in arger Bedrängnis obwohl die drei schon die meisten Ninjas umgerissen haben. Du springst zu den beiden rüber und trittst gerade noch einen Ninja vom Baum bevor er sein Kunai zwischen ihre Schulterblätter rammen kann. Sie bedankt sich bei dir mit einem hastigen Nicken. Es stehen nur noch drei Ninjas die sich im Kreis um euch herum aufbauen. Chouji und Ino neben dir Atmen schwer. Ihr Chakra scheint schon fast aufgebraucht zu sein. Du fühlst dich ebenfalls sehr erschöpft. „Nehmt Shikamaru, und bringt ihn ins Krankenhaus, sonst wird er es nicht schaffen!" Befiehlst du den anderen beiden Ninjas harsch. „Vergiss es! Du schaffst es nie alleine." Antwortet Ino leicht schockiert. „Ich werde es schaffen!" Du legst deine Finger wieder zu deinem Handzeichen zusammen, und die Fledermäuse stürzen sich auf die Ninjas. Ino und Chouji schnappen sich Shikamaru und verschwinden im Wald. Einer der Ninjas will hinterher, doch du wirfst ihm ein Kunai, dass du vom Boden aufgehoben hast, an den Kopf was ihn erinnert hätte dass du sein Gegner bist, hätte er es überlebt. Die anderen beiden Ninjas umkreisen dich vorsichtig, um eine Öffnung in deiner Verteidigung auszumachen. Plötzlich greifen beide ein Kunai und werfen es auf dich. Du duckst dich unter ihnen weg sodass sie über deinem Kopf ineinander prallen. Du greifst die Wurfdolche und wirfst sie auf die Angreifer zurück die den Geschossen nur knapp ausweichen können. Im nächsten Moment bist du auch schon bei dem ersten Ninja und rammst ihm deine sense in den Bauch. Der Ninja krümmt sich über deine Schulter und spuckt das Blut aus mit dem sein Mund vollgelaufen ist. Das warme Blut rinnt aus der Wunde über deine Hand. Irgendetwas in deinem Körper scheint erwacht zu sein! Deine Fangzähne wachsen an und du siehst alles nur noch in Grautönen, dafür mit einem alles durchdringenden Wärmeblick. Langsam wendest du dich von dem eben verstorbenen Mann ab und konzentrierst dich wieder auf den Anderen. ‚BLUT!'. Du fühlst das Blut in den Adern des völlig verstörten Mannes pochen. Er will fliehen doch du bist schon vor ihm und rammst ihm deine Fangzähne in den Hals. Das warme Blut strömt in deine Mundhöhle von wo du es sofort gierig runterschluckst. Der Mann versucht sich noch kurz zu wehren doch dann sterben seine Anstrengungen zusammen mit seinem Körper. Du lässt von dem Mann ab und er sackt leblos zusammen. Plötzlich kommt die Farbe zurück in die Welt, die plötzlich anfängt vor dir zu verschwimmen. Du taumelst noch kurz und brichst dann ebenfalls zusammen.

Du läufst durch einen langen, nur spärlich Beleuchteten, Gang. Von rechts und links versuchen flackernde Schatten nach dir zu greifen. Du weißt nicht wie lange du schon gelaufen bist, als du endlich auf eine große, hölzerne Tür triffst. Vorsichtig greifst du nach der Klinke. Dur drückst sie nach unten, und versuchst die Tür aufzustemmen doch sie scheint verklemmt. Du stemmst ein Bein gegen den Türrahmen, und ziehst wieder. Die Tür rührt sich keinen Millimeter. Erschöpft lehnst du dich gegen das schwarze Holz, als es plötzlich nachgibt. Die so schwer aussehende Holztür schwingt geräuschlos auf und der gang wird von einem hellen Licht geflutet. Deine Erinnerungen sind zurück!

So das war's erst mal ! Ich konnte mir diesen Cliffhanger einfach nicht verkneifen. Schlagt mich, tretet mich aber tötet mich nicht sonst werdet ihr nie wissen wie's zu Ende geht.

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch (trotz Cliffhanger) gefallen. Ich freue mich auf die reviews, und das nächste mal werde ich alle Geheimnisse lüften bevor es dann zum großen Finale kommt.

Bis dann!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Die Frage aller Fragen!**

Flashback

Weißer, weicher Tod fällt langsam, tanzend zu Boden. Du sitzt unter einem Baum und frierst erbärmlich. Der Rauch der bis vor kurzem aus dem Dorf vor dir im Tal aufstieg ist verschwunden. Der Brand ist gelöscht, schon bald werden die verkohlten Leichen gefunden werden. Du würdest weiterlaufen um der Kälte und den ANBUS zu entkommen, doch das Blut der Familie war schlecht, es hat dich mehr geschwächt als gestärkt. Daher sitzt du unter dem Baum und wartest auf deinen sicheren Tod. Durch den Schnee oder durch die ANBU, ganz egal. Ein Knirschen im Schnee, schreckt dich aus deinen Gedanken auf. Du schließt deine Augen und wartest auf den Tod.

„Hallo." Sagt eine kühle Stimme hinter dir.

Etwas irritiert öffnest du die Augen, und schaust den großen, dürren Mann an: „Sie sind kein ANBU." Stellst du fest.

„Was wenn ich einer wäre?" Sagt der Mann leicht belustigt.

„Dann würden sie mich jetzt töten." Antwortest du mit schwacher Stimme und wendest dich wieder dem Dorf zu.

„Warum sollte ich dich den töten?" Fragt der Mann weiter, ohne zu merken dass er dich in deinen Schlussgedanken nervt.

„Das geht sie nichts an!"

„Und?" Der Mann redet unbeirrt weiter.

Du seufzt auf. Wahrscheinlich würde der Mann eh keine ruhe geben: „Ich habe in dem Dorf dort unten eine ganze Familie wegen ihres Blutes umgebracht, dabei einen gewaltigen Fehlgriff gemacht und bin nun von ihrem schlechten Blut vergiftet! Zufrieden?"

„Du hast sie wegen ihres Blutes umgebracht?" Fragt der Mann verwirrt aber nicht so entsetzt wie alle anderen Menschen denen du vorher begegnet bist.

Wutentbrannt springst du auf, um den Mann zum schweigen zu bringen. Du willst dich nicht unterhalten und ein Mensch mehr oder weniger würde nichts ausmachen. Schmerz durchzuckt deinen Körper, als du ihn anstrengst. Das Blut zeigt seine Wirkung. Du bist auf die Knie gefallen und spuckst Blut auf den Boden.

„Dir geht's nicht gut, was?" Der Mann guckt dich mit seinem geschminkten Gesicht besorgt an.

„Ach ne." Du fasst dir an dein Herz von dem die Schmerzen ausgehen. Langsam beruhigt sich der Schmerz wieder. Der Mann reicht dir eine Hand die du dankbar annimmst. „du brauchst medizinische Hilfe." Sagt er dir während er dich besorgt anschaut.

„Schon aber wer sollte mich behandeln? Sie haben Angst vor mir! Angst vor meinem Verlangen!" erwiderst du bedrückt.

„Ich kenne einen Arzt der dir helfen kann!" Sagt der Mann freundlich.

„Wirklich?"

Der Mann nickt und schreitet in den Wald: „Folge mir wenn du willst!"

Schnell sammelst du dich und folgst dann dem Mann……….

In den nächsten Wochen pflegten Orochimaru und sein Leibarzt und Rechte Hand Kabuto dich wieder gesund. Schon bald warst du wegen deiner außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten zu Orochimarus Liebling aufgestiegen, sehr zum Neid von Kabuto der immer mehr in deinen Schatten rutschte. In Zwei Jahren lehrte dich Orochimaru meisterhaft mit deiner Kettensense umzugehen und dein Kekkai Genkai perfekt zu nutzen, bis irgendwann die Zeit kam das Orochimaru seine Rache haben wollte. Ihr schlugt euer Lager in der nähe Konohas auf und sein Plan schien aufzugehen bis…

… „Warum sollten wir sie umbringen Kabuto?" Du stehst vor Hinata die sich ängstlich an einen Baum presst.

„Weil wir kein Risiko eingehen können Híro! Wir müssen sie umbringen sonst verrät sie uns!" Kabuto steht neben dir und schaut ebenfalls auf die Blauhaarige.

„Ich denke wir sollten sie zu Orochimaru bringen. Er soll über sie entscheiden. Das verbessert vielleicht deinen Ruf bei ihm." Du schaust ihn gehässig an.

„Das muss mir gerade eine kleine Missgeburt wie du sagen." Kontert Kabuto mit unüberhörbarem Hass in der Stimme.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch dass Orochimaru mich dir vorzieht, Loser!" Du packst das Mädchen am Stirnband was sie um den Hals trägt und ziehst sie auf die Beine.

„Híro?"

„Ja Kabuto?" du drehst dich um und siehst wie Kabuto mit seinen Dolch ausholt und zusticht. Du versuchst den Schlag abzuwehren und reist dabei der Kunoichi aus Versehen das Stirnband vom Hals.

„So wer ist jetzt der Loser!" schreit dich Kabuto an bevor er mit einem heftigen Stoß den Dolch tiefer in deine Brust drückt. Du fällst vor ihm auf die Knie und sein gehässiges Lachen und der entsetze Aufschrei des Mädchens begleiten dich in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

Flashback Ende

Du liegst in dem selben sterilen Krankenhausraum in welchem du die letzten Tage zuvor auch schon gelegen hast. Durch das Fenster scheint der Mond und erleuchtet den Raum spärlich. Deine Erinnerung haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Orochimaru. Dein Mentor. Dein Retter. Er war der erste Mensch der dir nahe stand seit du damals deinen Clan niedergemetzelt hattest nachdem deine eigene Mutter dich umbringe wollte. Sie hatten Angst vor dir. Angst vor deinem Verlangen nach Blut. Du musst niemanden umbringen wenn du ihr Blut nimmst, doch würdest du sie am Leben lassen, würden sie dich töten. Weil sie Angst haben. Angst vor allem Fremden. Orochimaru nahm dich damals auf. Ohne Angst vor dir zu haben. Er gab dir ein zuhause, er sah dich nicht als Monster. Er sagte, die anderen seien Monster weil sie nicht die Überlegenheit des Einzelnen. Überlegenheit. Er benutze den Begriff häufig. Du selbst hast dich nie so gesehen. Du wolltest auch nie so sein. Du wolltest ein ganz normales Leben führen. Das Leben was du in Konoha bekommen hast, wenigstens Ansatzweise. Du starrst Gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, unschlüssig wie es weitergehen soll.

Auf der einen Seite sind deine neugewonnenen Freunde. Sie haben dich bei sich aufgenommen, ohne zu wissen wer du bist, und dir etwas von dem Leben gegeben was du dir immer gewünscht hast

Auf der anderen Seite ist Orochimaru. Er war wie ein Vater für dich. Er hat dich aufgenommen obwohl er wusste was du bist. Ihm war es egal. Er akzeptierte dich so wie du bist.

GANZ WICHTIG: DAS DA UNTEN LESEN!!!

So: Das war's von mir fürs erste. Jetzt seid ihr dran, schließlich dreht sich die Geschichte ja um euch. Ich stelle euch jetzt vor die Wahl: Geht ihr zurück zu Orochimaru? Oder bleibt ihr lieber bei euren neuen Freunden in Konoha? Eure Entscheidung.

Schreibt einfach in euer review, was ihr nehmt. Aber bitte deutlich (Wenn ihr euch nicht öffentlich bekennen wollt schreibt mir ne Mail). Ihr habt Zeit darüber zu entscheiden bis zum 11.2.07. Entscheidet Weise.

N00binador

P.S: Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt schreibt mir ne Mail.


	7. Chapter 7

Dax: Wenn du mal nicht Anonym reviewen würdest würd ich dir ja eine Antwort schreiben, egal jetzt mach ichs so: vielen Dank für deine beiden reivews. Schön das dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Mir war nicht ganz klar welche Entscheidung du gewählt hast aber das wäre eh egal gewesen warst nämlich überstimmt.

Wo ich schon dabei bin: Ihr habt euch für Konoha entschieden zumindest Khaori und Shadow of the Angel. Die anderen ca. 200 Leser meiner Geschichte haben mir ja leider kein review hinterlassen. Schade. Fände ich nett. Aber egal hier ist das siebte Kapitel.

Mir persönlich gefällt das Kapitel nicht so. Ich bin in Gesprächen nicht so gut. Egal das muss trotzdem rein. Das nächste wird wieder besser. Versprochen

**Kapitel 7: Alea iacta est. Die Würfel sind gefallen**

Du hast eine Entscheidung gefällt. Leise stemmst du das Krankenhausfenster auf und springst auf das nächste Dach. Es hat angefangen zu regnen. Der Regen rinnt durch dein Gesicht wie Tränen. Natürlich weinst du nicht wirklich. Du hast noch nie geweint. Weder damals, noch heute. Es liegt einfach nicht in deiner Natur. Die Straßen von Konoha liegen unnatürlich leer und ruhig da. Du stapfst durch die matschigen Straßen. Lange hast du darüber nachgedacht was du tun könntest, doch bist schließlich zu einem Schluss gekommen. Du kannst nicht zu Orochimaru zurückgehen. Zuviel hast du in Konoha erlebt um noch an seine Lehren zu glauben. In Konoha bleiben scheint dir auch unmöglich. Du würdest auch niemanden aufnehmen der mit deinem schlimmsten Feind verbündet war. Der endlose Häuserwald lichtet sich und du stehst vor der riesigen Felswand auf der die Konterfeis der Hokage eingemeißelt sind. Majestätisch erheb sich die gelbe Steinwand vor dir und der Regen hat auch unter ihre Augen einen glasigen Schimmer gelegt. Du läufst andächtig die Treppe hoch auf das Plato. Von hier oben lässt sich das ganze Dorf überblicken. Am frühen Abend sicher eine wunderschöne Aussicht doch jett in der absoluten Dunkelheit und in dem Regen, wirkt Konoha wie ein riesiger schwarzer Wirbel der das Grün der Wälder um sich herum in sich einsaugt. Nachdenklich überblickst du die schlafende Stadt unter dir. Du hast diesen Weg gewählt und es ist besser so. Langsam nimmst du die Sense von deinem Gürtel und entrollst die Kette. Du drehst die Sense um und hebst die Klinge an. ‚Wie in einem schlechten Film' huscht es durch deine Gedanken dann stößt du die Sense mitten in die einzige Stelle die nicht durch dein Kekkai Genkai geschützt ist. Mitten in dein Herz….

Der Regen peitscht dir ins Gesicht. Luft fließt durch deine Lungen. Du lebst. Kein Schmerz in deiner Brust. Nix. Deine Sense hat sich in die Hand des Jungen gebohrt der plötzlich neben dir aufgetaucht ist. Naruto!

„Was tust du hier?" fragst du ihn kalt während du die Sense aus seiner Hand ziehst.

„Dir das Leben retten, wies aussieht!" antwortet er mit einem blöden Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hab ich dich darum gebeten?" du ziehst eine deiner Pasten aus deiner Tasche und greifst nach Naruto's Hand.

„Hallo? Ich hab dir gerade das LEBEN gerettet!" Er will die Hand zurückziehen aber du hältst sie fest und beschmierst die Wunde mit der Paste.

„Vielleicht wollte ich mein Leben aber nicht gerettet haben!" Du lässt seine Hand frei und funkelst ihn böse an.

„Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen! Nicht bevor ich weiß wo Hinata ist!" brüllt er dich an.

„Oh, darum geht's dir. Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: SIE LEBT! SIE IST EINE GEISELN VON OROCHIMARU, ABER SIE LEBT!" Brüllst du zurück. Du ballst deine Faust bereit auf Naruto los zu gehen doch plötzlich bemerkst du eine einzelne verirrte Träne zwischen den Regentropfen. „Naruto? Alles klar?" fragst du ihn etwas irritiert.

„Danke." Schluchzt er.

„Du musst mir nicht danken," du bist wieder ruhiger geworden, „Darf ich es jetzt beenden?"

„Warum?" Naruto hat sich wieder gefangen.

„Warum? Weil es so besser ist." Du starrst wieder abwesend auf Konoha.

„Warum soll es so besser sein? Nachdem was ich von dir weiß bist du doch voll in Ordnung, echt jetzt!"

„Ich bin nicht ‚In Ordnung'. Ich war Orochimaru's Lehrling."

Naruto atmet kurz hörbar auf: „Wenn du wirklich sein Lehrling warst, warum bist du dann nicht zu ihm zurück?"

„Ich will nicht. Ich will dieses Leben was ich hier in Konoha erfahren habe nicht zerstören."

„Dann bleib doch bei uns! Was ist so schwierig daran?"

„Du verstehst es nicht oder? Ich habe es nicht verdient so ein Leben zu leben! Ich bin ein gottverdammtes Monster! Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist!"

„Doch, das habe ich." Antwortet Naruto ruhig, „Du fühlst dich einsam, wertlos. Alle hassen dich für etwas woran du nicht schuld bist." Du schaust ihn mit etwas erstaunten Augen an und er fährt fort: „In mir wurde vor sechzehn Jahren ein Dämon versiegelt. Ich weiß wie es ist ein Monster zu sein!"

„Denkst du das wirklich?", du schüttelst den Kopf, „Du hast einen Dämon in dir, der weder deine Handlungen, noch dein Leben kontrolliert. Ich bin das Monster." Naruto schaut dich fragend an, und du erklärst weiter: „Mein Kekkai Genkai macht mich nahezu unverwundbar, es erlaubt mir Kontrolle über Fledermäuse und Ich kann Leben aufspüren. Ich bin ein fast perfekter Krieger… das Dachte zumindest mein Clan. Den Namen des Clans oder den meiner Heimat habe ich längst vergessen, zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Als meine Familie erkannte das ich ihnen nicht die erhoffte Macht brachte, sondern nur Unglück fassten sie den Entschluss mich zu töten. Damals war ich zehn. Meine eigene Mutter, wollte mich töten. Meine eigene Mutter erhob ihren Dolch gegen mich." Du hast wieder deinen Blick wieder auf Konoha gerichtet, kannst aber im Augenwinkel sehen dass Naruto gebannt zuhört. „Ich habe sie alle getötet, jeden Einzelnen der mich angriff. Die Jahre danach streifte ich durchs Land, tötete wenn ich es musste, bis mich irgendwann Orochimaru fand. Er hatte keine Angst, keinen Hass gegen mich. Er zeigte mir was ich konnte, er gab mir Macht. Er lehrte mir meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, und gab mir endlich ein Zuhause. Dachte ich zumindest. Heute weiß ich das er mich nur ausgenutzt hat, um sein eigene Macht zu vergrößern und seine Rache an Konoha zu bekommen. Darum will ich nicht zu ihm zurück." Eine bedrückende Stille breitet sich zwischen euch aus.

„Warum… warum hättest du deinem Clan… ich meine…" stottert Naruto nervös.

„Was der Preis ist den ich für mein Kekkai Genkai zu bezahlen habe?" hilfst du ihm auf die Sprünge. Er nickt.

„Du musst wissen dass es sehr viel Energie benötigt die Chakraschicht ,die meinen Körper schützt, aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn du deine Chakra Reserven erschöpft hast, schläfst du und dann bist du wieder topfit. Meine schicht läuft aber solange weiter bis ich an Chakramangel sterbe. Die einzige Möglichkeit meine Reserven wieder zu erneuern ist die Einnahme eine bestimmten Stoffes der sehr Chakrahaltig ist: Menschliches Blut."

Naruto schluckt hörbar: „Wow!"

„Ja, Wow. Siehst du warum ich es nicht verdiene auf dieser Welt zu wandeln?

„Nein. Ich weiß es nicht. Du bist kein gewissenloser Mörder, wie du dich siehst. Das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Ich muss die Menschen nicht töten weil ich ihr Blut trinke, ich muss sie töten weil sie es nicht verstehen! Alle die ich am Leben gelassen habe wollten mich töten, für das was ich ihnen angetan habe." Verbitterung schlägt sich in deiner Stimme nieder.

„Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn Menschen deine reine Existenz verabscheuen. Der Dämon in mir hat Millionen von Menschen auf dem Gewissen, viele davon in Konoha. Aber mich haben sie anerkannt! Weil ich dafür gekämpft habe!" Versucht Naruto dich aufzumuntern.

„Nein! Sie haben dich akzeptiert weil du keine direkte Gefahr für sie bist! Ich dagegen bin eine Gefahr."

„Du musst ihnen doch nicht direkt das Blut aussaugen. Nimm doch Blutkonserven."

„Blutkonserven? Ja klar ich geh einfach ins Krankenhaus und bestell einmal AB! WIE BITTE STELLST DU DIR DAS VOR?"

„Verdammt! Wir reden einfach mit Hokage Tsunade! Sie wird das Problem verstehen und dir einige besorgen können! Dann müsstest du nicht mehr töten."

„Warum sollte sie das tun? Verletzte brauchen das Blut dringender." Fragst du traurig.

„Du bist doch auch so was wie ein Verletzter." Grinst dich Naruto an und du lächelst dankbar zurück. Der Regen hat mittlerweile aufgehört und durch die Wolkendecke kann man einige Sterne sehen.

„Naruto? Was warum bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen?" Fragst du ihn nachdem sich wieder Stille ausgebreitet hatte.

„Ach ja! Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Ich sollte dir das hier geben." Er kramt aus seinem Overall ein Stirnband raus und hält es dir hin: „Das ist von Tsunade. Sie sagte ich soll es dir geben."

Du nimmst das blaue Stirnband mit der Metallplakette dankbar an und bindest es dir um den Oberarm: „Danke Naruto, vielen Dank."

* * *

So das war's erst mal wieder. Wir sehen uns demnächst wieder zu den beiden finalen Kappis.

N00binador


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8: Es geht los!**

Die untergehende Sonne wirft lange Schatten auf den Weg. In deinem Rücken liegt Konoha, deine neue Heimat. Der Waldweg den du beschreitest führt dich nach Westen hinaus in den tiefen Wald von dem Konoha umgeben ist und in welchem seit kurzem das Lager von Orochimaru liegt. Heute Nacht wird der Angriff von Konoha stattfinden. Heute Nacht soll Orochimaru sein Ende finden. Heute Nacht. Du biegst auf einen kleinen Trampelpfad ab den jeder übersehen hätte wenn er nicht gewusst hätte das er da ist. Der Weg ist fast gänzlich von der blühenden Natur überwuchert und mit jeden Schritt, so hast du das Gefühl, zertrittst du eine kleine Armada von Insekten. Im Wald sinkt die Sonne viel schneller als auf dem freien Feld so dass du innerhalb einer halben Stunde in absoluter Dunkelheit wanderst. Die ewige Schwärze macht dir nichts aus denn deinem Kekkai Genkai zum Dank kannst du gegen geringen Chakraaufwand selbst in schwärzester Nacht klar sehen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten kommst du endlich an den Rand einer Senke. Auf ihrem Grund hat Orochimaru sein Basislager errichtet. Die Zelte sind alle in Pixeltarnung gehalten und wieder ist es fast unmöglich sie zu entdecken wenn man sie nicht sucht. Du atmest einmal tief durch und betrittst das Lager des Schlangensannin. Als dich zwei Wachen erspähen machen sie sofort eine tiefe verbeugen und murmeln, dass Orochimaru dich im Hauptzelt erwarten würde. Du nickst ihnen zu und gehst auf das große Zelt, in der Mitte des Lagers, zu. Als du das Tuch zur Seite schlägst was den Eingang bildet wirst du von freudigen und geschockten Blicken empfangen.

„Híro! Schön das du es geschafft hast." Orochimaru läuft mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dich zu, „Wir haben schon befürchtet wir müssten ohne dich angreifen." Er zeigt auf eine taktische Karte auf einem großen Tisch in der Mitte. An seinen beiden Seiten sitzen Kabuto der dich halb verbittert halb ängstlich anschaut und Orochimaru's General der dir freundlich zunickt. „Nun ich denke wir können jetzt wieder zum normalen Plan wechseln. Kann ich denn etwas für dich tun Híro?" Sagt Orochimaru bevor er sich dir zuwendet.

„Ja das kannst du." Du lächelst ihn verschmitzt an, „Wir haben doch noch diese Geisel, oder?"

„Die Hyuuga Schlampe? Ich verstehe was du meinst, hattest wohl wenig zu trinken." Orochimaru lächelt dich wissend an, „Lässt sich einrichten. Leider ist sie nicht mehr in allzu gutem Zustand, aber das stört dich hoffentlich nicht. Kabuto! Für den Jungen hin." Bei den Worten ‚nicht mehr in allzu gutem Zustand' zuckst du innerlich zusammen versuchst aber immer noch nach außen cool zu wirken. Kabuto zeigt dir ihm zu folgen und schnell verlässt du den glücklichen Orochimaru.

„Ihr seid wohl nicht sehr erfreut mich wieder zu sehen Kabuto."

„Hör zu Bastard! Ich weiß du willst Meister Orochimaru nur hintergehen. Doch das werde ich nicht durchgehen lassen!" Er hat sich zu dir umgedreht und hält dir den Finger auf die Brust. Einen Moment bist du etwas Fassungslos fängst dich dann aber wieder: „Selbst wenn ich Orochimaru hintergehen will, wem glaubst du würde er mehr glauben? Und was würde er tun wen er von unserem kleinen ‚Gespräch' im Wald erfahren würde?" Du lächelst ihn überlegen an.

Kabuto knurrt irgendetwas zeigt dann aber auf ein Zelt vor dem zwei Wachen stehen: „Da drin ist sie."

„Und? Was interessiert mich das? Bring sie in mein Zelt ich knöpf sie mir da vor." Du lässt den kochenden Kabuto zurück und gehst in dein eigenes Zelt. In deinem Zelt angekommen lässt du dich erst mal auf einen der beiden großen Sessel fallen. Die gesamte Einrichtung ist aus schwarzem Holz gestaltet. Der Sessel auf dem du gerade sitzt ist zusätzlich mit dunkelrotem Leder bezogen worden, genauso wie der zweite.

Der Lederne Vorhang des Eingang wird zur Seite gezogen und eine vollkommen verstörte Hinata wird hereingeschubst.

„So da ist sie jetzt hab Spaß mit ihr!" brüllt noch ein wütender Kabuto von draußen zu. Du erhebst dich von deinem Stuhl und verschleißt das Zelt indem du den Reisverschluss am Vorhang zuziehst. Dann wendest du dich Hinata zu. Die Kunoichi hat sich verängstigt in die Ecke des Zeltes zurückgezogen die am weitesten von dir entfernt ist. Die sonst so strenge Frisur des Mädchens ist zerzaust und ungepflegt. Pullover und Hose hängen nur noch in Fetzen von ihrem schlanken Körper herab und es ist ein leichtes sich vorzustellen was sie in den wenigen Tagen Gefangenschaft alles durchgemacht haben muss. ‚Oh mein Gott' denkst du dir. Du gehst zu dem großen Holzschrank neben deinem Bett und holst ein möglichst weites T-Shirt und eine deiner Hosen heraus die du Hinata reichst. „Zieh dir das an." Sagst du ruhig und lächelst sie an. Das Mädchen schaut dich allerdings nur verstört an und drängt sich noch etwas weiter in die Ecke. Die weißen Augen der Kunoichi sind weit aufgerissen und verweint. „Ich will dir nichts böses. Naruto schickt mich." Bei dem Namen hellt sich Hinata's Gesicht etwas auf. „Da drüben kannst du dich umziehen." Du zeigst auf einen kleinen Sichtschutz neben dem Kleiderschrank. Die Blauhaarige greift nach der Kleidung und läuft hinter den Sichtschutz, schwer beschäftigt gleichzeitig die Stofffetzen an ihrem Platz zu halten und die Kleidung zu tragen. ‚Scheiße, ich glaub Naruto wird ziemlich viel zum rächen haben.' Denkst du dir im geheimen und setzt dich wieder auf den großen Sessel. Aus deiner Tasche nimmst du eine Blutkonserve die dir Tsunade mitgegeben hat und leerst sie in ein Weinglas. Vorsichtig nippst du an der roten Flüssigkeit und stützt sie dann in einem Zug runter. Das Getränk lässt dich in einer wohligen Wärme aufgehen und einen Moment sinkst du in deinem Sessel ein bevor dich ein dumpfer Schlag hinter dem Sichtschutz aufschrecken lässt. Etwas irritiert stehst du auf: „Hinata?" Keine Antwort. Schnell stürzt du hinter den Schirm und siehst die halbnackte Kunoichi bewusstlos am Boden liegen. ‚Scheiße."

Vorsichtig hebst du die Kunoichi hoch und trägst sie zu deinem Bett. Danach eilst du zu dem Schreibtisch der auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes steht und kramst eine Paste zwischen den einzelnen Tinkturen hervor. Du gehst zurück zu dem bewusstlosen Mädchen. Ihre gesamte Haut ist mit blauen Flecken, Schnitten und Schürfwunden überseht auf die du jeweils etwas von der Tinktur streichst. Nachdem du die größten Verletzungen versorgt hast denkst du das Mädchen sorgfältig zu um ihre fehlende Kleidung zu ersetzten.

Draußen ist die Sonne mittlerweile vollkommen untergegangen. Bald würde der Angriff von Konoha beginnen. Die Taktik ist simpel. Die Konohanins würden angreifen und du das Feld von hinten säubern. Laut Tsunade ein idiotensicherer Plan. Du hast dich wieder auf den Sessel gesetzt und wartest auf den Schritt seitens Konoha. Hinata liegt ruhig auf dem Bett und die Decke hebt sich rhythmisch mit ihrer Atmung. Sie hat während ihrer Gefangenschaft viel zu viel Chakra verbraucht und zu wenig geschlafen um die Energie wieder zu regenerieren. Außerdem ist im Gefangenenzelt wohl noch Dinge passiert die du gar nicht erst so genau wissen willst. Die Paste mit der du die Wunden versorgt hast ist auf der Basis von menschlichem Blut hergestellt und ist daher sehr Chakrahaltig was Hinata schnell wieder physisch auf die Beine bringen wird. Ihre psychische Verfassung dagegen wird wohl einige Jahre seelischer Betreuung von Nöten haben bis das Erlebte verarbeitet ist. Du leerst eine weitere Blutkonserve in das Weinglas und nimmst sogleich einen großen Schluck daraus. Ein zucken geht durch den Körper der Kunoichi. Langsam öffnen sich ihre Lieder. „Naruto?" murmelt die Blauhaarige vor dir. Dann bemerkt sie deine Blicke auf ihr und sofort wechselt ihr neugewonnener, ruhig Gesichtsausdruck in den alten, gehetzten. „W…was willst du von mir?" Fragt dich das Mädchen ängstlich.

„Ich will dir helfen." Sagt du ruhig, bedacht sie nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken.

„D…du? Aber, i…ich dachte du wärst…." Stammelt sie.

„Das klären wir alles später." Lächelst du sie an, „Jetzt solltest du dich ausruhen. Es ist bald vorbei."

Sie nickt kurz und schaut dich aus den leeren Pupillen dankbar an. Du nimmst einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Weinglas.

Einige Minuten verstreichen in dieser bedrückten Stille bis der erlösende Schrei des Wachpostens kommt: „WIR WERDEN ANGEGRIFFEN!"

Schnell leerst du das Glas, greifst deine Sense und trittst aus dem Zelt. Aus dem umliegenden Wald strömen die Ninjas von Orochimaru um im Lager in Verteidigungsstellung zu gehen. Du eilst zu Orochimaru der in der Mitte des Lagers steht und wild mit seinem befehlhabenden Offizier streitet.

„Ah Híro. Sehr gut. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast werden wir angegriffen." Orochimaru schaut beunruhigt auf den Wald. In dem Moment brechen die ersten Shinobi von Konoha aus dem Wald. Ganz voran zwei Männer in peinlichen, grünen Gummianzügen die sich mit lautem Kampfschrei auf ihre Feinde stürzten.

„LOS Híro! Du wirst da drüben gebraucht."

„Nein."

„Wie ‚Nein'."

„Ich werde hier mehr gebraucht." Du nimmst deine Sense und entwickelst ruhig die Kette.

„W…wie meinst du das?" Fragt dich Orochimaru mit einem bedrohlichem Unterton.

„Ich meine das die Konohaninja auch ohne mich gut zurechtkommen." Du schwingst mit der Kette

„Seht ihr Meister Orochimaru? Ich hatte recht." Auf einmal war Kabuto aus einem Schatten hinter Orochimaru getreten.

„Ja das hattest du." Gesteht Orochimaru bedrückt, „Oh Híro. Warum musste es so enden."

„Weil ich überlegen bin." Zitierst du Orochimaru.

„Ich bedaure das tun zu müssen, aber du hast mir ja keine Wahl gelassen." Orochimaru führt seine Hand zu seinem Mund und greift nach einem gewaltigen Schwert das er quälend langsam aus seinem Rachen zieht. Du schaust dem Schauspiel geekelt zu.

„Ich habe dich als einen Sohn aufgenommen und du dankst es mir auf diese Weise? Jetzt trage die Konsequenzen!" Orochimaru hat das Schwert entgültig aus seinem Rachen gezogen.

Du gehst in Kampfposition und wartest auf Orochimaru den ersten Schritt zu tun worauf er sich auch nicht allzu lange bitten lässt. Plötzlich steht der Sannin direkt vor dir und verpasst dir einen gewaltigen Tritt gegen die Brust der dich einige Meter durchs Lager schleudert. Ein paar Mal schlägst du auf der Harten Erde auf bis du endlich im Matsch liegen bleibst. Sofort ist der Schlangenbeschwörer wieder vor dir und hebt dich an deinem Hals hoch.

„Stirbt." Flüstert er dir ins Ohr und legt sein Schwert auf deine Brust. Du versuchst dich aus dem Würgegriff zu befreien doch der Sannin lässt nicht locker.

„Stop Orochimaru!" schreit eine wütende Frauenstimme. Von rechts stürmt die Hokage Tsunade an und schnipst mit ihren Fingern einige der Sound Ninjas weg.

„Scheiße." Flüstern du und Orochimaru gleichzeitig. Orochimaru lässt dich aus seinem Würgegriff los und du fällst zum zweiten Mal in den Matsch.

„Kabuto du weißt was zu tun ist!" Der Arzt dreht sich um und rennt in die Richtung deines Zeltes.

Du rappelst dich auf und rennst hinterher. Mit einem Ruck ziehst du die Zeltplane beiseite und siehst einen hämisch grinsenden Kabuto mit einem Dolch in der Hand.

„NEIN!" Schreist du los und stürzt vorwärts doch Kabuto st schneller und rammt Hinata den Dolch in den Oberkörper. Mit einem widerlichen Schmatzen durchtrennt der Dolch Haut, Fleisch und Knochen. ‚Naruto bringt mich um'

„Zu Spät, Loser!" grinst Kabuto hämisch.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh denn dafür wirst du bezahlen." Du umfasst deine Sense stärker.

„Komm her!"

„Mit vergnügen." Du hebst die Klinge an, stürmst vor und lässt den Stahl auf Kabutos Schädel niedergehen doch der Medic-nin weicht leichtfüßig aus und nutzt deinen eigenen Schwung um dich durch die Zeltplane zu befördern.  
"Ich dachte wirklich du wärst besser Híro." Kabuto ist zu dir getreten und lächelt wieder hämisch.

„Wir fangen gerade erst an." Mit einer schnellen Drehung deines Körpers reißt du , den neben dir stehenden, Shinobi von den Beinen und richtest dich selber wieder auf.

„Ich dachte auch du wärst besser."

„Wie du eben sagtest: Wir fangen gerade erst an." Er versucht den gleichen Trick bei dir doch du weichst geschickt nach hinten aus.

Kabuto hat sich wieder aufgerichtet und jetzt steht ihr euch gegenüber und wartet das der Gegner den ersten Schritt macht.

„Eine wunderschöne Nacht oder?" Du lächelst Kabuto siegessicher an, „Besonders wenn man ein Blutsauger ist."

„Quatsch keine Opern Híro." Kabuto stützt sich mit dem Dolch in der Hand auf dich doch du parierst die Waffe mit deiner Sense. Einen Moment verhaken sich die Klingen doch dann stoßt ihr euch wieder ab und bringt Distanz zwischen euch.

„Wie willst du mich besiegen wenn ich nahezu unverwundbar bin."

„Ich bin es auch."

„Dass wollen wir sehen."

Du machst den nächsten Angriff indem du mit der Kette nach Kabuto's Kopf schlägst. Wie erwartet weicht er zur Seite aus und springt direkt in deine Klinge. Das kalte Metall schneidet tief in das Fleisch des Ninja und lässt Blut in alle Seiten weg spritzen.

„Got Cha!" Mit einem Ruck ziehst du die Klinge aus dem Unterleib des Medic-Nin.

„Sicher?" Der Schnitt auf der bleichen Haut verschwimmt und schließt sich dann vor deinen fassungslosen Augen.

„W…was? B…bist du etwa auch…" Stammelst du etwas verwirrt.

„…so ein Monster wie du?" Vollendet Kabuto den Satz, „Nein ich kann Chakra in verschiedene Körperteile leiten und so Wunden verhindern. Ich habe folglich keine Schwachstelle, im Gegensatz zu dir." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung überrumpelt dich der Ninja und rammt dir mit voller Wucht seinen Dolch zwischen die Rippen. Warmes, rotes Blut sprudelt in deinen Mund. Du spuckst den Lebenssaft auf die Erde nur um im nächsten Moment selbst darin zu liegen. Die Schmerzen in deiner Brust lassen alles um dich herum verschwimmen und jeden vernünftigen Gedankengang unmöglich werden.

„Eine Bestie weniger auf der Welt." Lacht Kabuto neben dir und spuckt dir ins Gesicht. Dann dreht er sich um und will sich wieder in den Kampf für seinen Meister stürzen.  
"Nicht so voreilig." Trotz der Schmerzen richtest stemmst du einen Arm auf den Boden und richtest dich auf. „Ich schulde noch jemanden was." Du formst ein Fingerzeichen: „Fledermausbegleiter!" Dein T-Shirt löst sich auf und Kabuto wird von deinen kleinen Freunden angegriffen. Schnell kramst du aus deiner Tasche zwei Salben raus. Die eine schmierst du dir auf deine Brust, mit der anderen benetzt du vorsichtig deine Klinge, dann sprintest du los um den Fledermäusen zu helfen. Du formst ein weiteres Fingerzeichen und die Fledermäuse formieren sich wieder vor deiner Brust und werden zu deinem T-Shirt, sodass du freie Bahn hast um Kabuto anzugreifen. Kabuto weicht deinen Schlägen geschickt aus doch du merkst dass er Müde wird. Du lässt nicht locker und treibst mit deinen Schlägen den Medic-nin quer durchs Lager. Etwas verzweifelt versucht er einen Angriff doch der Dolch prallt ohne Schaden an deiner Chakraschicht ab. Endlich kannst du einen Treffer landen und Kabuto die Klinge in den Bauch rammen.  
„Es ist vorbei, Kabuto."

„Nein, ist es nicht." Wieder will sich die Wunde verschließen doch plötzlich wird Kabuto von einem gewaltigen Schmerz durchzogen was sein Jutsu abbricht.

„W…was hast du mit mir getan." Fragt er zwischen zwei Schmerzwellen.

„Gift, mein lieber." Du hebst ihm die Flasche vor die Nase und lächelst dabei hämisch.

„Ach so, wenn's nur dass ist." Lächelt er zurück. Schnell hat er aus der Beintasche, wo normalerweise Kunais aufbewahrt werden, eine kleine Flasche herausgeholt die er sofort runterstürzt ohne das du dazwischengehen kannst. Sofort heilt die Wunde wieder und Kabuto steht wieder auf als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Können wir weitermachen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stürmt er auf dich zu doch du weichst seinem Schlag in letzter Sekunde aus.

„Ich habe das Gefühl das wird noch lange dauern. Was, Híro?"

„Das glaube ich nicht." Du formst weitere Fingerzeichen: „Das wird es Beenden."

Wieder wird deine Sicht schwarz-weiß und nur die Lebewesen werden dir als leuchtende Körper angezeigt. Alle Bewegungen um dich herum werden langsamer, wie in einer einzigen Zeitlupe wo allein du dich gegen wiedersetzten kannst. Mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit schlägst du auf Kabuto ein der mühe hat mit seiner Regenration hinterherzukommen. Mit jedem Schlag den du machst weicht Kabuto weiter zurück.

„Es ist vorbei Kabuto." Du transferierst deine gesamte Chakraschicht in deine rechte Hand, „Das kannst du nicht mehr regenerieren."

Du holst aus und schlägst Kabuto voll in Bauch. Einen Moment hält der Körper von Kabuto den geballten Chakra stand doch dann bricht dien Arm durch seinen Körper und kommt, gefolgt von viel Blut, auf der anderen Seite wieder raus. Der Körper des Medic-nins bricht leblos zusammen. Es ist vorbei.

Du atmest schwer. Du hast die gesamte Chakraschicht in diesen Schlag transferiert und dein Körper hat sie sofort wieder regeneriert. Was dich fast umgebracht hat, beziehungsweise umbringen wird wenn du nicht bald Blut kriegst. ‚HINATA!'

Schnell rennst du wieder zu deinem Zelt. Ungeachtet der Schmerzen in deiner, wieder aufgerissenen, Brust. Als du in deinem Zelt ankommst findest du einen weinenden Naruto vor der vor der tödlich verletzten Hinata liegt.

„Verdammt, Hinata. Nicht einschlafen, verdammt. BLEIB WACH!" brabbelt der Shinobi vor sich hin. Neben ihm kniet Sakura die verzweifelt versucht genug Chakra durch ihre Hände zu leiten um Hinata zu heilen. Allerdings schafft sie es gerade sie am Leben zu halten.

Du taumelst zu der schwerverletzten Kunoichi. Der Dolch Kabutos hatte sich tief in ihre Brust gebohrt und das ganze Bett mit ihrem Blut getränkt. Die Wunde ist zu tief als dass Sakura sie mit ihrer begrenzten Chakramenge heilen könne. Du schaust auf deine eigenen Hände unter denen eine wesentlich größere Reserve verborgen ist.

„Es gibt einen Weg sie zu retten." Sagst du leise.

„DANN SAG!" schreit dich Naruto verzweifelt an.

Vorsichtig trittst du auf die andere Seite des Bettes und kniest dich auf die gleiche Höhe wie Sakura. Vorsichtig legst du deine Hände auf ihre und gibt's vorsichtig dein Chakra frei was Sakuras Chakrafluss verstärkt.

„Es klappt." Ruft Sakura erfreut.

Du fühlst wie der letzte Rest Chakra aus deinem Körper gezogen wirst. Im Augenwinkel bemerkst du wie Hinata ihre Augen öffnet bevor um dich herum alles in ewiger Dunkelheit versinkt.

So das war's für heute. Bald veröffentliche ich das letzte Kappi. Mal ne Frage nebenbei: Würde euch eine Fortsetzung interessieren? Wenn ja würde ich mir mal Gedanken machen.

N00binador


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo liebe Leser. Ich weiß dass hat jetzt ziemlich lange gedauert und verglichen mit der Größe des Kapitel müsste ich mich wirklich schämen. Nun das tue ich auch, aber ich hab eine Ausrede: Mein PC ist abgekratzt. Alle Dateien weg und biss ich dann wieder zum Neuschreiben kam hat ziemlich gedauert. Ich hoffe ich enttäusche euch nicht allzu sehr.

N00binador

**Kapitel 9: Ende (gut)**

Dunkelheit. Endlose ewige Dunkelheit. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörst du ein gleichmäßiges Piepen. Vorsichtig öffnest du die Augen nur um sie direkt danach wieder zu schließen bevor du von dem grellen Licht erblindest. Du hältst deine Hand vor deine Augen und öffnest diese ein zweites Mal. Nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungszeit erkennst du die gewohnte Umgebung des dir allzu bekannten Krankenhausraumes.

„Boah...ich sollte mir diesen Raum reservieren lassen!" Stöhnst du leise zu dir selbst.

„Gute Idee!" Vor deinem Gesicht erscheint das dümmlich grinsende Gesicht der Gondaime.

„Wuahh!" Du sitzt mit einem Mal senkrecht im Bett, schlägst dir den Schädel an irgendeinem Gerät an was sofort krachend auf dich fällt: „Aua."

„So elegant habe ich schon lange niemanden mehr aufstehen sehen."

„Könnten sie mir vielleicht das Ding da von meiner Brust entfernen?"

„Was? Oh ja natürlich Híro."

Du atmest erleichtert auf als das Gewicht von deinem Brustkorb weicht.

„Ich bin froh das du endlich wieder wach bist. Hatte schon Angst du würdest bis zum Ende deiner Tage eine Pseudoleiche bleiben und uns auf der Tasche liegen."

„Sobald ich eure Brieftasche sehe werde ich ihr sagen wie sehr ihr euch um sie sorgt." Hältst du schlagfertig gegen den Kommentar der Hokage.

„Ganz nebenbei. Die beiden Geschenkkörbe neben dir sind von dem Hyuuga Clan und von Naruto." Sie zeigt auf zwei Körbe in denen einige Blutkonserven liegen. Begierig greifst du eine und trinkst sie genüsslich aus.

„Hier." Nachdem du die Konserve leer gemacht hast reicht dir Tsunade ein Stirnschützer, ebenso schwarz wie dein T-Shirt, „Ich habe übrigens durchgesetzt dich gleich zum Chu-nin zu befördern, da ich der Meinung bin du wärst eine Vergeudung wenn du Katzen jagen müsstest."

„Danke." Du nimmst das Stirnband an und bindest es dir um den Oberarm. „Vielen Dank."

„Ach mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich erwarte dich dann morgen um 9 bei mir im Büro." Mit diesen Worten verlässt Tsunade den Raum. Schnell springst du aus dem Bett und verlässt den großen weißen Bau.

Vor der Tür läufst du Naruto und einem aristokratisch wirkendem Jungen ,mit den gleichen weißen Pupillen wie die Hinatas.

„Híro! Wie schön das es dir wieder besser geht." Ruft dir Naruto fröhlich entgegen, „Das ist Neji. Hinatas Cousin."

„Ich möchte dir für die Rettung meiner Cousine Danken." Sagt Neji genauso steif wie er aussieht.

„Ähm…kein Problem, aber du weißt schon…AUA!!" Naruto hat dir gegen dein Schienbein getreten.

„Ich hoffe unser kleines Dankeschön hat dir geschmeckt." Weicht Naruto auf dein fragendes Gesicht aus.

„Was? Äh ja klar. Vielen Dank. Nebenbei: Wo ist Hinata? Liegt sie noch im Krankenhaus?"

„Nein, nein. Sie war schon seit zwei Wochen wieder in Ordnung allerdings ist sie gerade beim Psycho-doc." Sagt Naruto niedergeschlagen.

„Das tut mir leid, aber sie kommt sicher drüber…Zwei Wochen?? WIE LANGE HAB ICH BITTE GESCHLAFEN?"

„Ganz ruhig! Etwa einen Monat!"

„Einen ganzen Monat??"

„Ja. Was ist so schlimm? Haste einen Termin verpasst?"

„Nein bin nur etwas überrascht."

„Kann ich verstehen. Komm gehen wir was essen. Neji kommst du auch?"

„Ne ich muss weiter hab noch zu arbeiten." Sagt der Hyuuga, der sich die ganze Zeit rausgehalten hat, und geht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in die Naruto dich jetzt zieht.

„Warum hast du mich gerade getreten?" Fragst du Naruto nachdem Neji außer Hörweite ist.

„Er weiß nichts von deinem…Problem. Genauso wie die Meisten hier. Tsunade hielt es für besser wenn dich nicht jeder als Monster sieht."

„Aha. Na ja Wenn sie meint."

Ihr seid vor einer kleinen Bude angekommen. Aus der Hütte kommt der verführerische Duft von Essbarem.

„He, Ichiraku! Zweimal bitte!" Ruft Naruto dem freundlich aussehenden Mann hinter dem Tresen zu.

Der Mann nickt euch freundlich zu und stellt euch kurze Zeit später eine dampfende Schale Ramen vor die Nase. Du nimmst dir ein Paar Essstäbchen, brichst sie auseinander und fängst an dir die Nudeln zu Gemüte zu führen. Ihr habt die Schalen gerade geleert als Sakura den Laden betritt.

„Híro ich suche dich schon die ganze Zeit. Hi Naruto."

„Tsunade wollte mich doch erst morgen sehen."

„Schon aber ich soll dir noch deine Wohnung zeigen."

„Wohnung?"

„Ja, Tsunade meint sie würde nicht ewig das Hotel zahlen."

„Aha, und jetzt hat sie noch eine zwei Quadratmeterwohnung unter irgendeiner Brücke erspäht?"

„Keine Sorge. Die gute Nachricht ist das sie angemessen ist für eine einzelne Person."

„Der Teil mit ‚gute Nachricht' hat mir nicht gefallen."

„Nun ja die Schlechte ist: Sie liegt neben Narutos." Sakura macht ein mitfühlendes Gesicht.

„Ach ich werd's überleben."

„Hey das wird sicher voll cool!" Ruft Naruto vergnügt.

„Na ja schauen wir sie uns an."

Einige Minuten später seid ihr an einem länglichen roten Gebäude angekommen.

„Hier riecht es nach verdorbenen Ramen." Stellst du naserümpfend fest.

„Ups." Naruto läuft leicht rot an.

‚Das kann ja heiter werden.' Du schiebst den Schlüssel in das Schloss der Tür und schiebst sie langsam auf. Im Raum vor dir stehen deine schwarzen Möbel. Der gewaltige Wandschrank ruht majestätisch in einer Ecke und sogar deine alchemistischen Gerätschaften stehen an ihrem Platz.

„Cool."

„Wir dachten es würde dir gefallen deine alten Möbel behalten zu können. Ok ich wird dann mal wieder gehen! Tschüss Jungs."

„Ich geh dann auch mal. Wenn du mich brauchst ich wohn ja nebenan." Naruto lächelt dir noch mal zu und verschwindet dann ebenfalls.

Du schließt leise die Tür hinter dem Blondschopf, atmest erst mal tief ein und setzt direkt danach einen Lufterfrischer ganz oben auf deine Einkaufsliste. Erleichtert lässt du dich in einen der Sessel fallen und zum ersten mal seit Jahren fühlst du in dir einen inneren Frieden. Mit diesem wohligen Gefühl und dem Geruch von Fertigramen in der Nase schläfst du zufrieden ein, unwissend dass der Frieden nur fünf kurze Jahre andauern wird. (A.d.A.: muhahahahaha)

So dass war's dann. Ich hoffe das Ende hat euch gefallen. Demnächst werde ich das andere Ende veröffentlichen und dann die Fortsetzung.


	10. Chapter 10

So hier die Böse Fassung. Für alle Leute denen Humanität auf den Sack geht, die eine sadistische Ader haben, Killerspielspieler, oder die, die einfach mal Blut sehen wollen.

P.s.: Raiting ist hier ab 18 (falls es irgendwen interessiert ;-))

**Kapitel 10: Ende (Alternativ)**

Die untergehende Sonne wirft lange Schatten auf den Weg. Der Waldweg den du beschreitest führt dich nach Westen hinaus in den tiefen Wald von dem Konoha umgeben ist und in welchem seit kurzem das Lager von Orochimaru liegt. Heute Nacht wird der Angriff von Konoha stattfinden. Heute Nacht soll Orochimaru siegreich sein. Heute Nacht soll Konoha brennen. Heute Nacht. Die Wachen am Stadttor von Konoha waren kein Problem gewesen. Zweimal ausgeholt und schon lagen ihre Köpfe vor dir im Staub. Es würde einige Stunden dauern bis ihre Leichen gefunden werden würde. Genug Zeit um Konoha zu überrennen.

Du biegst auf einen kleinen Trampelpfad ab den jeder übersehen hätte wenn er nicht gewusst hätte das er da ist. Der Weg ist fast gänzlich von der blühenden Natur überwuchert und mit jeden Schritt, so hast du das Gefühl, zertrittst du eine kleine Armada von Insekten. Im Wald sinkt die Sonne viel schneller als auf dem freien Feld so dass du innerhalb einer halben Stunde in absoluter Dunkelheit wanderst. Die ewige Schwärze macht dir nichts aus denn deinem Kekkai Genkai zum Dank kannst du gegen geringen Chakraaufwand selbst in schwärzester Nacht klar sehen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten kommst du endlich an den Rand einer Senke. Auf ihrem Grund hat Orochimaru sein Basislager errichtet. Die Zelte sind alle in Pixeltarnung gehalten und wieder ist es fast unmöglich sie zu entdecken wenn man sie nicht sucht. Du atmest einmal tief durch und betrittst das Lager des Schlangensannin. Als dich zwei Wachen erspähen machen sie sofort eine tiefe verbeugen und murmeln, dass Orochimaru dich im Hauptzelt erwarten würde. Du nickst ihnen zu und gehst auf das große Zelt, in der Mitte des Lagers, zu. Als du das Tuch zur Seite schlägst was den Eingang bildet wirst du von freudigen und geschockten Blicken empfangen.  
„Híro! Schön das du es geschafft hast." Orochimaru läuft mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dich zu, „Wir haben schon befürchtet wir müssten ohne dich angreifen." Er zeigt auf eine taktische Karte auf einem großen Tisch in der Mitte. An seinen beiden Seiten sitzen Kabuto der dich halb verbittert halb ängstlich anschaut und Orochimaru's General der dir freundlich zunickt. „Nun ich denke wir können jetzt wieder zum normalen Plan wechseln. Kann ich denn etwas für dich tun Híro?" Sagt Orochimaru bevor er sich dir zuwendet.

„Nun Ja. Ich bin hungrig."

„Dachte ich mir." Er lächelt dich väterlich an dann dreht er sich zu Kabuto um und fährt ihn an: „Bring Híro die Geisel zu seinem Zelt. Sofort.

„Ja Meister. Sofort" Kabuto zuckt zusammen und erinnert irgendwie an ein kleines Hündchen das man anschreit. Schnell verlässt er das Zelt.

„Ich nehme an du hast nicht viel zu trinken bekommen bei Tsunade."

„Weniger."

„Dann Guten Appetit. Und denk daran! Um drei greifen wir an." Ruft er dir noch hinterher.

Du verlässt wieder das Hauptzelt läufst durch das Lager in Richtung deines eigenen Zeltes. Du schwingst das Fell zur Seite was den Eingangverdeckt und betrittst dein Reich. Die gesamte Einrichtung ist in Schwarz gehalten und auf einem Schreibtisch stehen allerlei Pasten, Salben und Tränke, die teilweise munter in einem Glaskolben oder Ähnlichem blubbern.

Die Zeltplane wird grob zur Seite gerissen und die blauhaarige Kunoichi wird ins Zelt geschubst.

„He. Vorsichtig mit meinem Essen, Kabuto!" Beschwerst du dich.

„Bitte was?" Kabuto kommt wütend in durch den Eingang und legt dir den Finger auf die Brust: „Hör mal zu du Kakerlake: Ich weiß genau dass du für diese Konoha-Spasten spionierst. Sobald du den ersten Schritt machst fliegst du auf! KAPIERT?"

„Ich rate dir Kabuto: Denk nach bevor du irgendwas sagst! Ich werde Orochimaru immer treu bleiben und daran werden weder diese gewalttätige Hokage noch dieser unterbelichtete Blondschopf irgendwas ändern können!"

„N…nimm da…dass sofort zurück." Schluchzt eine zarte Stimme neben dir bei der man nicht weiß ob man den Besitzer bemitleiden oder ihm lieber eine reinhauen sollte damit er etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen bekommt.

„Halt du dich da raus Flittchen." Kabuto holt aus und scheuert der knienden Hinata eine sodass sie vor Schmerz aufschreit und auf den harten Boden fällt.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Lass mein Essen in Ruhe!" Du sprichst bewusst langsam damit dich der Zorn nicht übermannt.

„Was willst du tun wenn nicht?" Er scheuert Hinata, die sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet hat, erneut eine sodass sie dieses mal auf die andere Seite fällt.

„Och könnte zum Beispiel Orochimaru von unserem kleinen „Gespräch" im Wald erzählen."

„Wehe. Wenn Orochimaru davon auch nur ein Wort davon erfährt werden dich auch nicht mehr diese Baumknutscher mit dem blonden Strahlemann zusammenflicken können!" Schreit Kabuto dich wütend an.

„HÖRT AUF!!" Kreischt Hinata plötzlich in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Selbstbewusstsein.

„ICH HAB GESAGT HALT DIE FRESSE!" Mit einem mal zückt Kabuto sein Dolch und schlitzt Hinata mit einem schnellen Ruck die Kehle auf. Aus dem Schnitt spritzt Blut quer durch den Raum und besprenkelt euch beide mit der tiefroten Flüssigkeit während der geschundene Körper von Narutos Freundin, dieses mal entgültig, auf dem Boden aufschlägt.

„Dass hätte nicht sein müssen Kabuto." Sagst du bedrückt während du dich in den weit aufgerissenen Augen Hinatas verlierst, „Du bist Arzt. Du solltest jegliches Leben erhalten wollen."

„Hast du immer noch nicht verstanden dass es unterschiede zwischen Menschen gibt?" Frägst Kabuto kalt zurück.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen oder hier liegt gleich noch eine zweite Leiche." In deiner Stimme schwingt ein bedrohlicher Unterton mit.

„Ich beobachte dich!" flüstert dir Kabuto noch zu bevor er das Zelt verlässt.

Du lässt dich vor der Leiche Hinatas auf die Knie fallen und hebst vorsichtig den noch warmen Körper hoch. Du senkst deinen Kopf und schlägst deine Reißzähne in den aufgerissenen Hals des Mädchens. Das Blut schmeckt widerlich metallisch, vergiftet durch den Dolch, und gibt dir kein bisschen der wohligen Wärme die dir der Lebenssaft sonst spendet. Trotzdem gibt er dir Kraft. Kraft die dir auf einmal seltsam verlogen vorkommt. Du wischt die Gedanken weg und gehst an den Schreibtisch. Fachmännisch mischt du einige Flüssigkeiten zusammen bis ein tiefgrüner Stoff in dem Kolben deiner Hand vor sich hin brodelt. Vorsichtig nimmst du eine Pipette und träufelst einige Tropfen des Giftes auf die Klinge deiner Sense. Einen Moment zischt es bedrohlich doch dann verschwindet das Gift in dem Metall.

„Meister Híro? Es ist Zeit." Ein Sound Ninja ist durch die Zeltplane getreten und macht eine unterwürfige Geste.

„Ich komme"

Eigentlich sollte es nur eine stinknormale, langweilige Nachtwache werden doch anstatt völlig übermüdete Chu-nin anzutreffen fanden Kiba und seine Schwester zwei kopflose Leichen in einer dunklen Ecke versteckt.

„Verdammt gib Alarm, Kiba!" befiehlt die hochgewachsene Tierärztin.

„Schlechte Idee." Elegant lässt du dich von der gewaltigen Mauer runter, von der Konoha umgeben ist, dicht gefolgt von fünf Sound-Nin die dir als Einheit zugeteilt wurden.

„Gebt auf dann wird euch nichts geschehen." Bietest du den beiden an.

„Warum sollten wir dir glauben?" Fährt dich Kiba.

„Weil ich unnutzes Blutvergießen hasse. Jetzt gebt auf!"

„Niemals! Renn Kiba!" Sofort springt die Ärztin vor dich und gibt somit ihrem kleinen Bruder die nötige Zeit loszurennen.

„HALTET IHN AUF!" Schreist du deinen Untergebenen zu, die sich sofort dran machen den Jungen zu verfolgen allerdings schnell von wütenden Hunden aufgehalten werden.

„AUS DEM WEG!" Fährst du die Kunoichi an doch die scheint nicht mal dran zu denken und geht mit einem Kunai auf dich los. Du weichst einem Schlag aus und schlägst mit der stumpfen Seite der Sense auf die Schläfe der Frau die sofort bewusstlos zusammensackt.

Du willst gerade weiterrennen um Kiba aufzuhalten als der schrille Ton der Sirenen ertönt. Um dich gehen überall Lichter an und aus einigen Gebäuden stürmen Bewohner.

„SCHEIßE." Du gibst deinem Trupp einen knappen Befehl der sofort Feuerzeug, Pfeile und Bögen zückt. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit brennt das gesamte Viertel und ein Blick zu den anderen Toren verrät dir das die anderen Trupps dass gleiche gemacht haben.

„Ok weiter!" Der Trupp sammelt sich um dich und ihr macht euch auf den Weg zum nächsten Ziel. Während ihr über die Dächer springt siehst auf den Straßen Bewohner aus den brennenden Gebäuden flüchten. Eine Kind sitzt hilflos auf der Straße und ruft nach seiner Mutter bevor es unter der Masse der panischen Menschen begraben wird, und das Geräusch von knackenden Knochen an dein Ohr dringt. Woanders springen Menschen schreiend aus den Fenstern der brennenden Gebäude. In dir breitet sich ein flaues Gefühl aus. Früher hattest du das genossen. Die Hitze der Flammen, der Geruch frischen Blutes und verkohlten Fleisches. Doch jetzt wirkt irgendwie alles widerlich, abstoßend und irgendwie traurig. Du wirst jäh aus deinen Gedanken gerissen als ein Surren das eintreffen von Kunais ankündigt. Im nächsten Moment wirst du von einem halben Duzend Kunais und ähnlichem getroffen die sich ,bis zu deiner Chakraschicht, in dein Fleisch bohren. Neben dir wird einer Deiner Begleiter durch den Kick eines Jungen mit in die Flammen geschleudert. Der Schrei des verbrennenden Shinobi hallt in deinen Ohren wieder während du dich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmst. Mit einem Ruck reißt du die Klingen aus deinem Körper und stemmst dich wieder auf die Beine. Die vier übrigen Sound-Nin kämpfen gerade mit einem Mädchen mit zwei Haarballen auf dem Kopf, einem aristokratisch wirkenden Jungen mit ebenso weißen Pupillen wie Hinata, dem Jungen mit dem Topfhaarschnitt und grünem Trainingsanzug und einem etwas größerem Mann den man durchaus als seinen Klon hätte durchgehen lassen können. Nacheinander werden jeder deiner Shinobis fertiggemacht, bis du als einziger in die etwas erstaunten Augen der Angreifer ,die sich ziemlich darüber wundern das du noch stehst, schaust.

„Gib auf Junge! Dann wird unser großzügiger Sensei Gai vielleicht dein Leben verschonen." Ruft der kleinere der Froschverschnitte dir entgegen.

„Niemals." Mittlerweile stehst du wieder halbwegs sicher auf deinen Beinen.

„Dann erwartet dich das gleiche Schicksal wie deine Freunde!" Sagt das Mädchen mit der lustigen Frisur und zieht eine Schriftrolle mit der sie einen Stab beschwört.

„Das wollen wir erst mal sehen." Du ziehst deine Sense und gehst in Kampfstellung.

Das Mädchen lässt sich nicht lange bitten und springt auf dich zu, den Stab bedrohlich schwingend. Schnell weichst du dem ersten Schlag aus doch der Zweite trifft dich an der Hüfte. Du taumelst einige Schritte zurück doch das Mädchen lässt nicht locker und schlägt ein weiteres mal auf dich ein, doch kurz vor deinem Gesicht wehrst du den Schlag mit deinem Unterarm ab. Die Wucht des Aufpralls hätte mit Leichtigkeit deinen Unterarm zertrümmern können doch deine Chakraschicht hielt wieder die größte Blessur ab.

„Willst du nicht lieber aufgeben?" Frägst du gönnerhaft das Mädchen, das weiterhin den Stab gegen deinen Arm presst.

„Ich glaube nicht das du in Position bist irgendwelche Befehle zu erteilen!"

„Ich schon." Ruckartig lässt du das gesamte Chakra das sich im Arm befindet über den Stab in den Körper des Mädchen rasen, das sofort, laut schreiend zusammenbricht.

„Tenten!" Der Junge mit den weißen Augen stürmt zu dem Mädchen dass sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen krümmt.

„Komm Lee! Den holen wir uns." Laut schreiend rennen die beiden Klone auf dich zu.

Du weichst den Tritten und Hieben nach hinten aus oder parierst sie mit deiner Kette. Schnell formst du ein Fingerzeichen und beschwörst deine Fledermäuse die sich sofort auf den Größeren stürzen. Der Kleinere nutzt den kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit deinerseits um dir einen kräftigen Tritt zu verpassen. Der Schwung befördert dich einige Meter weiter direkt in eine Flammenwand. Doch kurz bevor du in den Flammen landest schaffst du es deine Sense in das Dach zu rammen und den Schwung zu bremsen. Du ziehst die Klinge wieder aus dem Dach und gehst zum Gegenangriff über. Die Klinge saust einige Male haarscharf am Kopf deines Gegners vorbei. Immer wieder versucht der Grünling einen Schlag anzusetzen doch deine Angriffe kommen zu schnell um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Du treibst den Jungen quer übers Dach bis es dem Jungen zu bunt wird. Er versucht einen weiteren Ausfall und schafft es. Deine Klinge streift zwar seinen Arm aber er trifft dich hart auf der Brust und schleudert dich in die Mitte des Daches. Mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit steht der Junge plötzlich wieder über dir. Aus dem nichts hat er ein Kunai in der Hand und hält es dir an die Kehle.

„Jetzt stirbst du!" Er holt aus und will dir das Kunai in den Hals rammen doch einige Millimeter vor deiner Kehle hält er plötzlich inne. Seine Pupillen weiten sich und er scheint sich eines Brechreizes erwehren zu müssen. Mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht fällt der Junge auf die Seite und spuckt Blut über das ruß geschwärzte Dach.

„Was…was hast du getan?" Der große Grüne ist mit einem Satz bei seinem Klon.

„Gift. Eines der Stärksten die es gibt," du hast dich aufgerichtet und putzt dir den Ruß von der Kleidung, „In diesem Moment lösen sich seine inneren Organe auf."

Wie auf Kommando spuckt der Junge eine schwarze blubbernde Masse aus.

„Das dürfte eine seiner Nieren gewesen sein." Du lächelst den älteren Mann sadistisch an.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

„Ja, irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt." Du drehst dich um und willst gehen doch der Mann hält dich auf.

„Nicht irgendwann. Jetzt!" Mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit springt der Froschverschnitt vor dich und verpasst dir einen Tritt vor den Solarplexus. Du taumelst kurz zurück und stößt gegen einen anderen Körper.

„Ich werde euch nicht den ganzen Spaß gönnen, Sensei" Hinter dir steht der weißäugige Junge der dich wieder zurück schubst sodass du etwas wackelig zwischen den Beiden zum stehen kommst.

„Oh. Konntest du dich von deiner Freundin losreißen?" Verhöhnst du den Jungen.

„Reiß dein vorlautes Maul lieber nicht zu weit auf."

„Weniger reden, mehr kämpfen!"

„Mit Vergnügen." Der Shinobi geht in Kampfstellung und du registrierst dass der ‚Sensei' das gleiche tut. Mit einem mal stürzen beiden auf dich zu und treten nach deinem Kopf. Wie von selbst formst du ein Fingerzeichen und sämtliche Farben verschwinden in einem einheitlichen grau. In Zeitlupe siehst du die beiden Füße auf dich zufliegen und duckst dich elegant drunter weg. Geduckt schleuderst du deine Kette nach dem Standbein des rot leuchtenden Körper des Jungen. Die Kette schlingt sich um das Gelenk und mit einem kräftigen Ruck hast du ihm seines Standbeines beraubt. Langsam kehren die Farben zurück in dein Bild und die Zeit beschleunigt wieder bis der Normalzustand wiedererlangt ist. Plötzlich spürst du einen Luftzug und springst im letzten Moment weg bevor der Fuß des zweiten Gegners den Teil des Daches zertrümmert auf dem du eben noch gehockt bist. Einige Schweißperlen rinnen dir von der Stirn und du merkst dass das Schlachtfeld langsam aber sicher durch die Flammen eingekreist wurde. Die Schreie des kleinen Grünen hallen durch die Luft, der in seinen letzten Minuten noch vom Feuer verschlungen wird. Der ‚Sensei' scheint es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und rennt zu ihm hin um in aus dem Feuer zu ziehen. Du trittst hinter ihn und schaust ihm über die Schulter während er versucht die Flammen zu löschen die sich in dem grünen Anzug festgefressen haben.

„Sinnlos. Er ist eh so gut wie Tod." Du schaust kalt auf den Shinobi hinunter der sich vor Schmerzen windet.

„Ohne ihn hat auch mein Leben keinen Sinn." Antwortet der Große verbittert.

„Dann stirb!" Du holst mit deiner Sense aus und vergräbst die Klinge ohne Gegenwehr in seinem Kopf.

„Elender Bastard" Ein gewaltiger Tritt gegen deine Schläfe lässt dich einige Meter zur Seite straucheln. Vor dir hat sich der letzte der vier Gegner aufgebaut und funkelt dich böse an.

„Oh sind wir auch schon wieder aufgestanden?"

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen was du Konoha angetan hast."

„Irgendwann sicher, aber das hatten wir ja bereits. Komm her wenn du deinen Kameraden folgen willst." Du machst eine Auffordernde Pose. Dein gegenüber lässt sich nicht lange bitten und greift dich an. Mit seiner flachen Hand schlägt er dir ein paar mal auf verschiedene Stellen deines Körpers. Was dich allerdings nicht weiter juckt da seine Chakraimpulse ohne Wirkung an deiner Chakraschicht verpuffen.

„I…ich versteh das nicht. Du müsstest außer Gefecht sein."

„Wegen ein paar heftigeren Streicheleinheiten? Du machst Witze."

„Ich wird's dir zeigen!" Er macht einen Satz und trifft dich ,dieses mal wesentlich stärker, auf der Brust sodass du nach hinten Strauchelst. Sofort ist der Junge wieder vor dir und prügelt weiter auf dich ein. Mit jedem Schlag macht er einige Meter gut und du wirst immer weiter in die Flammen gedrängt.

„Jetzt verlasse diese Welt" Der Junge macht eine weitere Drehung um sich selbst um Schwung zu holen und tritt dich einige Meter nach hinten wo du heftigen auf dem Rücken aufschlägst.

Einen Moment lang merkst du nur deinen schmerzenden Rücken doch plötzlich siehst du neben dir die verkohlte Leiche eines Sound-Nin die dir ruckartig klarmacht wo du bist. Du schreist laut auf als sich die Flammen über deinen Körper hermachen. Die Luft um dich rum wird durch den Gestank von verbrennendem Fleisch verpestet. Die Schmerzen sind unerträglich doch du schaffst es deinen brennenden Körper aufzurichten. Mittlerweile hat sich das Feuer bis zu deiner Chakraschicht durchgefressen und hat eine wandelndes Anatomiemodell übriggelassen. Mühsam setzt du einen Fuß vor den anderen aus der Feuersbrunst raus. Du streckst deine brennende, hautlose Hand zu dem Jungen aus der Aufschreit und zurücktaumelt.

„W…was bist du?" Der Weißäugige ist gefallen und kriecht nun auf dem Hosenboden vor dir weg.

Mühsam senkst du deinen entblößten Unterkiefer und bringst einige Worte über deine nichtmehrvorhandenen Lippen: „Euresgleichen würde sagen: Ein Monster."

Du hebst deine Sense und rammst sie in das Fleisch des Jungen der sich vor Angst nicht mehr wehren kann. Langsam erholt sich dein Körper und das Chakra regeneriert deine Haut. Erschöpft fällst du auf die Knie inzwischen den vier toten Konoha-Nin's. Die Regeneration hat viel zu viel Energie gefordert. Ein stöhnen neben dir läst dich aufhorchen. Das Mädchen scheint überlebt zu haben und versucht zaghaft die Augen zu öffnen. Bevor sie wieder ganz bei sich ist hast du ihr schon die Sense unter die Kehle gehalten.

„DU! Wo, wo sind Neji, Lee und Gai?" Fragt sie mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik als sie dein , nun wieder vollständig regeneriertes, Gesicht sieht.

„Keine Sorge du wirst sie gleich wiedersehen." Schnell schlägst du deine Fangzähne in ihren Hals und das letzte was aus ihrer Kehle ran war ein erstickter Schrei.

Du springst wieder über die Dächer des brennenden Konoha. Da deine Einheit das zeitliche gesegnet hat musst du dich alleine durchschlagen, musst du alleine deine Mission erfüllen. Schnell näherst du dich den gewaltigen Steinköpfen. Am Fuße des Berges ist der Treffpunkt. Von dort aus sollen die Katakomben in dem Felsen gestürmt werden, wo sich die letzten Shinobi, und die letzten Zivilisten, verstecken. Du scheinst der Erste zu sein der den Felsen erreicht hat, denn es ist keiner da. Etwas irritiert schaust du dich um und beschließt dann alleine in die Tunnel hinabzusteigen. Das schwummrige Licht ist Gift für deine Augen. Zu dunkel für deine normale Sicht, zu hell für deine Nachtsicht. Die Gänge scheinen Endlos in den Berg zu führen. Längst weißt du nicht mehr woher du gekommen bist, als du plötzlich vor dir einen Lichtschein bemerkst. Du läufst um die Ecke und stehst vor Naruto der die ziemlich verdutzt anschaut.

„Híro! Ich hatte Angst du wärest in den Flammen umgekommen! Schön dass…" Er stockt als er in deine leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen sieht, „…oh nein. Sag mir nicht das du das warst! Bitte sag dass das NICHT deine Schuld ist."

„Doch. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Alles."

„Warum, Híro? Warum?"

„Weil…(A.d.A.: Weil Bai Feng ( www.fanfiktion.de ) es so wollte)…ich keine Wahl hatte!"

„Du hattest immer eine Wahl!"

„Ich bin nicht du, Naruto. Du kannst mich nicht verstehen."

„Was gibt's an dir nicht zu verstehen? Du bist ein Mensch wie jeder andere!"

„Ein Mensch wie jeder andere?" Du lachst einmal bitter auf, „Nein. Ich bin weit davon entfernt. Ich bin ein Monster, ein gottverdammtes Monster."

„Ich habe in den paar Tagen einen freundlichen liebenswerten jungen Mann kennen gelernt. Kein Monster." Naruto schaut dich verständnislos an.

„Denkst du, du hast mein ganzes Ich gesehen?" Wieder lachst du kurz auf.

„Man kann sich nicht in einem Menschen derart täuschen."

„Aha. Dann wusstest du also dass ich Blut trinke um zu überleben? Das ich Menschen töte nur um meine Leben um ein paar jämmerliche Tage zu verlängern?" Vorsichtig, ohne das Naruto es bemerkt holst du ein Kunai aus der Tasche.

„Nein dass wusste ich nicht. Aber dass ist auch nicht das was dich zu einem Monster macht. Das was dich zu einem Monster macht sind deine Tat…ahh." Du hast dem Shinobi ohne Vorwarnung den Dolch zwischen die Rippen gehauen sodass er jetzt über deiner Schulter zusammenbricht.

„Es tut mir Leid Naruto. Aber es geht nicht anders." Vorsichtig legst du den Blondschopf auf dem kalten Stein ab und machst dich dann weiter auf zu den Schutzräumen.

Du weißt nicht wie lange du durch die Tunnel geirrt bist als du endlich vor einer Tür stehst aus der Babygekreische, Stimmen und Ähnliches dringt. Du legst eine Hand auf die Klinke und die andere an deine Sense. Vorsichtig drückst du die Klinke herunter und du hörst wie es auf der anderen Seite der Tür leise wird.

„STOP" Schreit plötzlich eine energische Frauenstimme und du lässt vor Schreck die Klinke los. Vor dir im Gang stehen Tsunade, Naruto und mindestens ein Dutzend Konoha-Nin's, „Es ist vorbei."

„NEIN. ES IST NIEMALS VORBEI!" Schreist du der Gruppe entgegen.

Tsunade lächelt dich überlegen an. Aus dem nichts rollt plötzlich der Kopf Orochimaru's vor deine Füße. Deine Hand verkrampft sich um den Griff deiner Sense.

„Du hättest sichergehen sollen dass ich wirklich tot bin…" Naruto grinst dich an.

„…und dass keine Medic-Nins in der nähe sind." Vervollständigt Sakura den Satz die hinter Naruto hervorgetreten ist.

„Und jetzt, wollt ihr mich wie alle anderen zum Aufgeben bewegen?"

„Nein. Die Chance zum Überleben hast du längst vertan." Sagt Naruto bitter.

„Zum Glück. Ach Naruto: Kabuto hat Hinata ermordet bevor ich mich an ihr gelabt habe!"

Mit diesen Worten packst du deine Sense fester und stürmst in die Gruppe. Das letzte Gefühl was du hattest war Wut. Keine Wut über den Mord and einem Meister. Wut über die Tatsache wegen den Rachegelüsten eines einzelnen kranken Kopfes Hunderte von Leben zerstört zu haben…

_Tagebuch der fünften Hokage._

_Der Kampf ist gewonnen aber zu welchem Preis? Konoha ist nahezu restlos zerstört. Die Todeszahlen laufen in die Tausender. Hiashi Hyuuga ist außer sich das seine beiden besten Nachkommen verstorben sind. Wahrscheinlich war er kurz davor Amok zu laufen. Was er zum glück dann doch nicht wahrgemacht hat. Besonders trauern wir auch um Sensei Gai. Er war wohl einer unserer beliebtesten Ausbilder (Die Modeindustrie mal ausgenommen). Von den Sound-Nin haben nur zwei überlebt die aufgegeben haben als ich Orochimaru erledigt hatte. Orochimaru, Kabuto und auch Híro haben nicht überlebt. War wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Hätten wir sie ins Gefängnis gebracht hätten wir die Wachen verdoppeln müssen damit sie nicht der Selbstjustiz irgendwelcher „Fans" zum Opfer gefallen wären. Besonders Naruto. Wir hatten Angst der Kyuubi bricht aus als er erfuhr was mit Hinata geschehen ist. Von Híro hatten wir nicht mehr genug übrig um ihn zu verbrennen. Auch wenn er im Todeskampf noch fünf meiner besten Männer mitgerissen hat schaffte er es dann doch nicht gegen den wildgewordenen Naruto._

_Tsunade._

So, dass war's! Ich hoffe meine Story hat euch gefallen. Ich danke allen die mir ein review hinterlassen haben:

Das waren bei fanfiktion.de: Bai Feng, sas-chan, Usuratonkachi, Narutix, Loveless, mayukichan.

Bei waren es: Khaori, Dax, Shadow of the Angel, nejiten 4ever und Mafija.

VIELEN DANK!

Wegen der Fortsetzung: Ich werde alle über eine Seiten interne Mail verständigen. Falls wer das nicht will. Pls sagen.


End file.
